Acima de Tudo
by LiaCollins
Summary: Mais um ano letivo começa no Dallas High School. Dois corações apaixonados se reencontram. Tudo é muito difícil, mas pelo bem das pessoas que ama, ele terá que aguentar calado, mesmo que isso destrua sua própria alma.
1. Recomeço

**Título: **Acima de Tudo

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **UA,Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi, Lemon e Fluffy, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo: **Mais um ano letivo começa no Dallas High School. Dois corações apaixonados se reencontram. Tudo é muito difícil, mas pelo bem das pessoas que ama, ele terá que aguentar calado, mesmo que isso destrua sua própria alma.

* * *

><p><strong>Depois de tanto ler fics UA de Supernatural que se passam no ambiente escolar, eu n resisti em fazer uma. Nem terminei uma longfic e já comecei outra! Espero que gostem! Rsss!<strong>

* * *

><p>O ano letivo tinha se iniciado e os alunos começavam a chegar no Colégio Interno Dallas High School, sediado na cidade de Dallas, no estado do Texas. Os carros paravam um a um diante da porta do prédio principal e os adolescentes saltavam deles e entravam no imponente edifício da escola. Entre eles estava um Chevy Impala 1967 preto e dentro dele haviam 2 meninos e um homem. Olhando para o retrovisor à sua frente, o adulto que estava no banco do motorista, dirigiu, através do reflexo no pequeno espelho, um olhar sério ao filho mais velho, sentado no banco de trás e falou com um tom de voz autoritário:<p>

-Não se esqueça do que nós conversamos, Dean!

-Não se preocupe, papai. Jamais poderia esquercer isso! - retrucou o menino loiro com o cenho franzido e muita raiva na voz. - Tchau, Sammy!

Após despedir do irmão mais novo, Dean deu um terno beijo em sua testa, pegou sua mala de rodinhas, jogou sua mochila sobre os ombros e saiu do carro ainda a tempo de ouvir a resposta do caçula:

-Tchau, Dean!

Então John religou o motor do carro e falou novamente encarando o retrovisor:

-Vamos para a sua escola agora, Sammy.

-Está bem, papai.

Parado na porta do prédio principal do colégio, Dean observava o carro do pai se afastar perdido nas próprias lembrancas. Até o ano passado ele nunca tinha imaginao que o fato de John ser fuzileiro naval, um Almirante da Marinha condecorado, traria problemas para a sua vida. Desde que Mary, sua mãe, morrera no incêndio de sua casa quando ele tinha 4 anos e seu irmão 6 meses seu pai passou a ser tudo para eles. A doçura e meiguice que o almirante esbanjava quando sua esposa era viva morreram com ela e tudo que restou foi o militar ríspido e autoritário que até então só seus colegas e subordinados conheciam. O primogênito ainda se lembrava desse outro John, mas Sam só conhecia o fuzileiro, uma vez que era ainda um bebê quando o lar deles pegou fogo. Por isso, o mais velho sentia, e muito, a falta daquele pai doce e gentil que um dia John fora. E no ano anterior essa saudade só aumentou.

De repente, o loiro teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela chegada de outro veículo, que ele já conhecia. Ao ver o automóvel parar, seu coração descompassou, suas pernas ficaram bambas e suas mãos gelaram. Então ele desceu do carro com uma mala nas mãos e uma mochila nas costas e teve a mesma reação ao vislumbrar Dean na porta. O garoto de 18 anos respirou fundo e andou até o prédio. Ao chegar na entrada, o mais novo, que tinha 16 anos de idade, o cumprimentou:

-Bom dia, Cas!

O moreno de olhos azuis quase marinhos nada respondeu. Apenas encarou o rapaz à sua frente com um olhar muito frio e continuou seu caminho. Já o loiro, ao sentir a frieza dele, ficou com os olhos marejados. Então eles os enxugou e também entrou na escola.

O adolescente percorreu o longo corredor e logo chegou ao salão principal daquela construção. Um aglomerado de alunos se apertava diante de um mural pendurado na parede à sua esquerda. E ele tomou a mesma direção. Entre os colegas Dean começou a passar os olhos na lista de nomes até achar o seu e logo voltou os olhos para a outra coluna dela com a finalidade de saber em que quarto ele ficaria. Após constatar que se hospedaria no quarto 102, o rapaz pensou em se afastar, mas não resistiu em olhar qual suíte Castiel ficaria. Então procurou o nome do jovem Novak até que o encontrou e uma decepção tomou conta de seu coração fazendo ele pensar:

_-Quarto 35. Então ele não vai mesmo ficar no mesmo quarto que eu esse ano, pelo contrário, vai ficar 2 andares abaixo do meu. Papai realmente conseguiu o que queria._

Uma voz atrás de si chamou sua atenção e interrompeu seus devaneios. Era o diretor saindo da ala do outro lado do salão. Com um tom de voz autoritáio e um semblante sério, ele falou:

-Crianças, sejam bem-vindas ao Dallas High School. Eu sou o diretor Zacarias Smith. As aulas começarão dentro de uma hora. Então se emcaminhem para suas suítes e se arrumem. Atrasos não serão tolerados. Agora, dispersar!

* * *

><p><strong>Prometo postar o próximo capítulo logo! Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<strong>


	2. Bullying

**Desculpem a demora para postar. Eu tinha determinado para mim mesma q postaria os capítulos dessa fic uma vez por semana, mas essa semana n foi muito boa para mim e eu n consegui escrever nada, de nenhuma das minhas fics. Hoje, finalmente consegui voltar a escrever e para me redimir postarei 2 capítulos. E prometo voltar a postar uma vez por semana! Espero q gostem!**

* * *

><p>Dias haviam se passado desde que as aulas recomeçaram. Dean descobriu que foi colocado no mesmo quarto que um novo aluno chamado Balthazar Howards, com quem ele logo fez amizade. Os dois tinham acabado de voltar da aula de Educação Física e, após um banho, estavam a caminho do refeitório, pois era hora do almoço. Uma vez lá, eles viram uma cena que o Winchester não gostou nem um pouco. Castiel estava sozinho em uma mesa tentando almoçar, mas era perturbado por outro aluno, um rebelde sem causa cheio de preconceito que estudava lá a muito tempo, mas por ser filho de um proeminente senador, sempre conseguia sair bem de todos os problemas em que se metia. Seu nome era Fergus McLeod, mas era mais conhecido como Crowley, pois odiava seu nome. O moreno dos olhos azuis, por sua vez, permanecia calado, concentrado em comer sua refeição:<p>

-E aí, vai dar pra quem hoje, bichinha? Vamos, fala alguma coisa! Não fique aí caladinho, frutinha! Essa escola não devia aceitar viadinhos como você, isso é um absurdo! - alfinetou o filho do senador enquanto empurrava o ombro do outro após sentar ao seu lado.

-Absurdo é você ainda não ter sido punido, apesar das coisas horríveis que fez, Crowley! - exclamou Dean tricando os dentes e se aproximando dos dois.

-Ora ora! Veio defender o ex-coleguinha de quarto, Winchester? - provocou McLeod se levantando e se aproximando dele.

-Deixa o Cas em paz, ou eu vou arrebentar a sua cara, Fergus! - retrucou o loiro, o chamando pelo nome para irritá-lo.

-É Crowley, droga! Todo mundo aqui sabe que eu não gosto do meu nome! E eu não tenho medo de você, Winchester!

-CHEGA! - gritou o jovem Novak furioso se levantando de sua cadeira. - Eu não preciso que você me defenda, Winchester! Eu posso fazer isso muito bem se quiser!

Irritado, Castiel foi embora do refeitório, deixando a maior parte do seu almoço para trás. Crowley, por sua vez, se divertindo com a reação inesperada dele, falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios:

-Olha só! Parece que a bichinha está zangadinha com você, Winchester! O que foi que você fez para deixá-lo assim? Não o fodeu como ele queria?

Dessa vez foi o loiro que perdeu o controle. Ele segurou McLeod pelo pescoço e o apertou com força, enquanto falava com uma expressão de ódio assustadora no rosto:

-Se você encostar em um fio de cabelo do Cas, se aproximar dele, ou apenas olhar feio para ele de novo, eu juro por Deus que te mato, entendeu?

-Dean, o Diretor Smith pode aparecer a qualquer momento! Vamos embora daqui! Já perdi o apetite e creio que você também. - falou Balthazar com a mão no peito do amigo tentando acamá-lo.

-Bem, já disse o que eu queria para o amante de saias aqui. E você tem razão. Eu perdi a fome.

Os loiros deixaram o refeitório, mas antes de cruzarem a porta ouviram um grito de Crowley, que a essa altura já tinha se recuperado:

-É KILT, SEU IMBECIL! E EU NÃO USO ISSO!

Juntos, os dois amigos voltaram para sua suíte com a finalidade de buscar o material para a próxima aula. Lá dentro, Balthazar indagou:

-Dean, eu sei que mal nos conhecemos e não quero me meter. Se quiser não precisa responder agora, mas o que houve entre você e o Novak? Ele foi grosso demais contigo no refeitório! Quer dizer, você o estava defendendo e ele fala daquele jeito! Quanta ingratidão!

-Balthazar, você quer continuar sendo meu amigo?

-Claro que quero, Dean. Porque?

-Então NUNCA, JAMAIS, fale mal do Cas! Muito menos na minha frente!

Sem dizer mais nada, o primogênito de John pegou sua mochila e alguns livros e deixou o quarto batendo a porta atrás de si. Ao chegar na sala, ele viu Castiel sentado na fundo da última fila passando a mão direita no próprio cabelo e foi assolado por lembranças. O loiro viu o moreno sentado na cama dele no quarto que costumavam dividir no ano anterior fazendo o mesmo gesto. Ele se viu, sentado na própria cama, de frente para o jovem Novak, observando ele, sorrindo diante do gesto. O Winchester viu também Castiel olhar para ele e sorrir de volta. E finalmente viu a o momento que mudou a relação deles. O momento que a amizade deu lugar ao namoro. Ele viu a ele mesmo levantando de sua cama, sentando ao lado do dono dos olhos azuis na cama dele, virando o rosto dele e lhe dando um suave selinho que em segundos virou um intenso beijo, com direito às duas línguas travando uma deliciosa batalha.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<strong>


	3. Lembranças

**Bem, lá vai o 2º capítulo que prometi hoje! Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p>De repente, ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e ouviu uma voz feminina atrás de si:<p>

-Planeta Terra chamando Dean! - exclamou Jo Harvelle sorrindo

-Oi, Jo. O que foi? - indagou o Winchester olhando para trás.

-O que foi? Cara, você está no meio do caminho! Eu quero entrar na sala! Pode ser?

-Ah tá! Desculpe! - respondeu o loiro deixando ela passar e procurando uma cadeira com os olhos em seguida.

A vontade de Dean era sentar perto de Castiel, mas ele não podia fazer isso, ele não devia fazer isso. Então sentou na cadeira mais distante que achou. A aula transcorreu normal, sem grandes acontecimentos. Só dias depois é que ocorreu um fato surpreendente. As aulas tinham acabado, passava das 5 da tarde e o loiro foi caminhar pelo jardim para espairecer, quando inesperadamente escutou barulhos de beijo vindo do meio das árvores ao seu lado. As plantas daquele lugar cobriam toda a área, a deixando oculta, por isso os casais o usavam para namorar, já que isso era proibido e passível de punição na escola. O Winchester sorriu e curioso entrou no meio das árvores lentamente para ver quem estava escondido lá dentro. De todas as pessoas que ele esperava ver lá, aquela que ele viu era a única que não esperava encontrar. Abraçado e aos beijos com outro aluno, cujo nome era Nick Pellegrino, e que estava recostado em uma das árvores, estava Castiel. Ao ver a cena, Dean ficou com os olhos marejados e sem querer o nome do amado acabou saindo de sua boca em um tom de voz angustiado:

-Cas!

O casal quebrou o beijo e se virou na direção da voz, mas nenhum dos dois teve tempo de falar nada, pois o loiro saiu correndo antes que qualquer palavra pudesse ser proferida. Assustado, Pellegrino olhou para o jovem Novak e falou:

-Mas o que ele fazia aqui a essa hora?

-Eu não sei, oras! Ele foi meu colega de quarto, mas eu não conheço a vida dele! Vamos embora! O Winchester acabou com a graça de tudo! - exclamou Castiel em resposta.

E com um semblante sério, o moreno caminhou na direção da saída, seguido por Nick, mas assim que virou seu rosto para frente e o loiro não podia mais vê-lo, a seriedade deu lugar a um sorriso malicioso e ele pensou:

-_"Sempre previsível, não é, Deanno? Continua a ser a criatura de hábitos de sempre."_

A essa altura Dean havia acabado de chegar em seu quarto e se atirou na cama, enfiando a cara no travesseiro tentando não chorar. Preocupado, Balthazar, que estava em sua cama estudando, perguntou:

-O que houve, Dean? Algum problema?

-Não é nada, Balthazar! Só me deixa em paz, tá? - retrucou o Winchester ainda com o rosto no travesseiro.

O loiro imaginou que Castiel poderia acabar se envolvendo com outro homem, mas nunca pensou que seria tão cedo e que doeria tanto nele quando acontecesse. Ver "seu anjo" nos braços de outra pessoa dilacerou sua alma e a sua vontade foi quebrar a cara de Pellegrino e tomar o jovem Novak para si de novo, mas ele teve que se segurar, pois sabia o que aconteceria se ele fizesse isso. E ele não podia permitir que isso acontecesse, por isso estava aguentando aquilo tudo calado. Foi então que ele se deu conta que Castiel sabia que ele caminha no jardim todo dia naquele horário e entendeu o que ele havia feito. Era uma vingança. Mas mesmo assim ele não podia fazer nada, a não ser chorar seu amor perdido. Balthazar percebeu que o Winchester chorava, porque a essa altura ele já soluçava, por mais que lutasse para não deixar as lágrimas caírem.

Em respeito ao amigo, Howards resolveu lhe dar um pouco de privacidade e saiu do quarto. Ele sentia sede, então foi até o refeitório e estava matando sua necessidade debruçado no balcão, quando Castiel apareceu e, ao vê-lo lá, o cumprimentou:

-Boa tarde, Balthazar.

-Boa tarde, Novak. Também ficou com sede? - retrucou o loiro dando mais um gole no copo d'água que segurava.

-Não. Estou faminto. - respondeu ele se aproximando na geladeira.

-Ué, o jantar será servido em meia hora, como sempre.

-Eu sei, mas não vou aguentar.

-Sei como é. - devolveu o loiro lavando e guardando o copo e sentando no balcão logo depois.

-Não vai voltar para o seu quarto? - perguntou o moreno agachado diante da geladeira.

-Agora eu não posso. O Winchester não está bem. Resolvi dar um pouco de privacidade para ele.

-Como assim? - questionou Castiel se levantando e virando na direção de Balthazar com um semblante preocupado.

-Bem, ele entrou correndo no quarto, se jogou na cama, enfiando a cara no travesseiro e um pouco depois começou a chorar compulsivamente. Ele não quis me dizer porque e eu respeitei isso.

-Bem, mais tarde ele deve te dizer, afinal vocês são amigos, não é?

-Somos sim, apesar de a alguns dias atrás eu ter achado que deixaríamos de ser

-Porque?

-Porque eu reclamei da grosseria que você fez com ele quando ele te defendeu do imbecil do Crowley no refeitório e ele me disse com toda a rispidez do mundo que se eu quisesse continuar a ser amigo dele era para nunca mais falar mal de você na frente dele de novo. Mas felizmente tudo ficou bem depois.

-Sério que ele disse isso mesmo? - indagou o moreno surpreso.

-Sério. O que aconteceu entre vocês afinal? Eu perguntei para ele, mas ele não quis dizer.

-Nada. Se ele não quis te falar, não sou eu que falarei.

Castiel se virou para a geladeira de novo e voltou a procurar alguma comida. Após pegar uma maçã, ele se despediu do colega e deixou o refeitório. Em um impulso, o jovem Novak tomou o caminho do quarto do primogênito de John e parou na porta, colocando seu ouvido direito nela. O que ele ouviu lá de dentro o deixou cheio de remorso. Exatamente como Balthazar lhe falara, Dean chorava compulsivamente. Apesar de o travesseiro estar abafando o choro, era possível ouví-lo muito bem. E a culpa foi tão grande, que o moreno acabou chorando com ele. Não aguentando mais aquela situação, ele saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto e se trancou lá, aproveitando que seu colega Ash Williams não estava lá no momento.

No outro quarto, o Winchester acabou adormecendo com o rosto e o travesseiro banhados em lágrimas. Em seus sonhos, ele voltou a momentos felizes. Ele e Castiel estavam no mesmo lugar do jardim onde ele o flagrou com Nick. Ele estava sentado recostado em uma árvore e Castiel estava sentado sem eu colo, com a pernas encaixadas em seus quadris. Eles se beijavam com amor, enquanto as mãos do moreno percorriam sua nuca e as dele percorriam a cintura do garoto em seus braços. Depois de minutos naquela situação, o moreno quebrou o beijo e falou quase sem fôlego com a testa grudada na de Dean:

-Eu te amo, Deanno. Te amo tanto!

-Eu também, meu anjo! Te amo muito!

-Gosto quando você me chama de seu anjo, sabia? - retrucou o moreno sorrindo.

-Claro que eu sei. E você é meu anjo! Afinal, só um anjo poderia ter olhos tão azuis e lindos como os seus. Além do mais, você tem sido um anjo em minha vida, meu porto seguro. - replicou o loiro também sorrindo.

-Deanno, eu não quero ser um problema em sua vida. Você tem certeza que quer mesmo enfrentar seu pai por mim? Eu posso esperar o tempo que for preciso.

-Mas eu não! Não aguento mais ter que fingir que sou apenas seu amigo! E quero que o idiota do Crowley saiba que você é meu namorado! Quem sabe assim ele te deixa em paz!

-Crowley nunca vai me deixar em paz, Deanno! A menos que eu vire hetero, é claro.

-Você não faria isso comigo, faria?

-Isso não tem a menor chance de acontecer, seu bobo! - exclamou o dono dos olhos azuis sorrindo e dando um selinho no Winchester.

-Ah bom! Que susto! - devolveu o irmão de Sam também sorrindo.

-Mas falando sério, Deanno, você não precisa falar com seu pai tão cedo.

-Não é cedo, Cas! Estamos juntos a 6 meses! Não quero completar um ano de reclacionamento com você te namorando em segredo. No final de semana, quando o Smith nos liberar para voltarmos para casa, eu falarei com ele.

-Você que sabe, mas eu vou ficar rezando por você. E me liga assim que a conversa terminar para eu não ter um troço, tá?

-Claro que eu vou telefonar para você! Eu vou te ligar de hora em hora! Não aguento ficar mais de meia hora sem falar com você!

-E eu não consigo ficar mais de 15 minutos sem falar com você.

-Eu sei! Sempre soube que sou irresistível! - exclamou o loiro sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Bobo! - replicou o moreno dando um leve tapa no peito do namorado.

-Vem cá agora! - falou o Winchester puxando Novak pela camisa.

Apaixonado, Dean tomou novamente a boca de seu anjo e o beijou com vigor, sendo correspondido à altura por ele. Então tudo mudou. Agora, o loiro estava no quarto que dividia com o moreno. Eles estavam nus na cama dele e Castiel estava por baixo de seu corpo. O Winchester o penetrava com vigor e, em meio ao intenso prazer que sentiam, eles tentavam conter os gemidos que teimavam em sair de suas bocas:

-Anjo!

-Deanno!

Com medo que eles fossem escutados e acordassem alguém naquela madrugada fria, o primogênito de John beijou o namorado com luxúria, descendo sua boca pelo queixo e mordendo o pescoço dele logo depois, para voltar para a boca em seguida. Então o clímax veio para ele, que preencheu seu amor com seu gozo. Sentir o líquido quente de seu amante dentro de sim foi o estopim para o moreno ter seu orgasmo também e ele se desmanchou na barriga e na mão do Winchester, que estava manipulando sem membro com perícia.

De repente, outra transformação aconteceu e Dean estava agora na praia. A turma dele havia saído em uma excursão por Galveston Island, em Galveston, Texas, para a aula de Geografia. Ele e Castiel tinham se afastado um pouco dos demais colegas e do professor da disciplina, o Sr. Bobby Singer, e estavam brincando na beira do mar. Um chutava água no outro entre risadas de ambos até que uma onda os derrubou e eles caíram na gargalhada deitados lado a lado na areia. Finalmente a útima mudança aconteceu. E dessa vez foi uma memória ruim que ele viu. Ele e Castiel estavam de novo no quarto deles no Dallas High School, mas dessa vez não se beijavam, ou se acariciavam. Pelo contrário. Eles estavam chorando e gritando um com o outro. Entre soluços, Castiel gritava:

-ENTÃO VOCÊ VAI ME TROCAR PELO SERVIÇO MILITAR, É ISSO? O QUE HOUVE, DEAN? VOCÊ SAIU DAQUI FALANDO QUE IA ENFRENTAR SEU PAI POR MIM E AGORA VEM ME DIZER QUE DESISTIU DE FAZER ISSO PORQUE CAUSA DA DROGA DA MARINHA?

-ENTENDA, CAS! EU SEMPRE QUIS SEGUIR A CARREIRA DO MEU PAI! MAS PELA CONVERSA DELE COM O SARGENTO RUFUS QUE EU OUVI NO TELEFONE, GAYS NÃO SÃO ACEITOS NO SERVIÇO MILITAR! POR ISSO SE EU ASSUMIR NOSSO NAMORO TEREI QUE DIZER ADEUS AO MEU SONHO!

-VOCÊ NUNCA ME FALOU DESSE SONHO!

-EU NUNCA FALEI DESSE SONHO PARA NINGUÉM!

-SE QUERIA TANTO SER MILITAR, PORQUE ME ILUDIU? PORQUE ME FEZ PENSAR QUE NÓS FICARÍAMOS JUNTOS?

-PORQUE EU NÃO SABIA QUE HOMOSSEXUAIS NÃO SÃO ACEITOS LÁ!

-UMA OVA QUE NÃO SABIA! E NÓS NÃO PRECISAMOS TERMINAR! PODEMOS CONTINUAR NAMORANDO EM SEGREDO!

-NÓS NÃO PODEMOS PASSAR A VIDA TODA NAMORANDO EM SEGREDO, CAS! E O SERVIÇO MILITAR É VITALÍCIO.

-ENTÃO FIQUE COM SEU SERVIÇO MILITAR! VAI PARA O INFERNO, WINCHESTER! AGORA QUEM NÃO TER QUER MAIS SOU EU!

Totalmente descontrolado e soluçando muito, Castiel deixou o quarto batendo a porta violentamente, enquanto Dean susurrava:

-Me perdoe, meu anjo, mas estou fazendo isso pelas duas pessoas que mais amo no mundo: você e Sammy.

No mundo real, o loiro acordou encharcado de suor e sobressaltado gritando enquanto eguia um pouco o corpo se apoiando nos próprios braços:

-CAS!

Ele se sentou na cama e após normalizar sua respiração olhou o rádio-relógio que ficava em seu criado-mudo. Já passavam das 3 horas da manhã. O quarto estava escuro, mas ele podia ver claramente a silueta do corpo de Balthazar na cama ao lado da sua. Por estar muito suado, o Winchester resolveu tomar um banho e vestindo apenas uma boxer preta deitou novamente na cama, mas com medo de dormir e sonhar novamente com Castiel ficou acordado até amanhecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometo postar o próximo capítulo logo! Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<strong>


	4. 1ª Folga

**Eu sei que prometi postar os capítulos uma vez por semana e portanto teria que ter feito isso ontem. Mas ontem eu estava exausta e como sempre deixo para escrever no dia que vou postar, o cansado me deixou sem idéias. E olha que eu lutei para ter uma idéia boa, mas de nada adiantou. Só agora a pouco pensei em algo legal e escrevi. Agora estou postando. Espero que gostem! E prometo não atrasar mais! Vou ver se eu paro de escrever só no dia de postar! Bjos!**

**P.S: Muita gente escreveu no review sobre Dean ter abandonado Cas por ter decidido se alistar. Bem, eu só digo uma coisa. Guardem na memória a frase que Dean sussurrou após o ter terminado com ele, quando Cas o deixou sozinho no quarto. Ela diz muita coisa.**

* * *

><p>Dias se passaram e o 1º final de semana de folga dos alunos do Dallas High School finalmente chegou. O sábado passou tranquilo para Dean. Ele ajudou Sam com o deve de casa e depois fez a própria tarefa. Então arrumou seu quarto, leu mais um capítulo do livro que estava lendo, ouviu música, mas uma coisa não mudou no dia dele. A cada minuto sua mente repetia o mesmo nome: "Cas".<p>

Por mais que lutasse, o loiro não conseguia esquecer Castiel. Aqueles olhos azuis, aquela boca que para ele era muito obscena, a voz rouca que lhe arrepiava até a alma. O Winchester estremeceu ao pensar em seu amor. Por isso, resolveu aumentar o volume da música e ir tomar um banho frio. Ele estava saindo do chuveiro quando a campainha tocou. Rapidamente, o garoto se vestiu. Quando ele estava arrumando o cabelo escutou seu irmãozinho gritar:

-DEAN, É PARA VOCÊ!

-JÁ ESTOU INDO, SAMMY! - respondeu ele imediatamente.

Ele largou o pente na bancada da pia do banheiro, desligou o som e correu para sala, onde deu de cara com um rosto conhecido e sorridente:

-Oi, Dean! Como vai?

-Oi, Jo. Vou bem, obrigado. O que faz aqui?

-Vim te chamar para ir no cinema comigo. Está passando o novo filme do Harry Potter e eu estou louca para ver, mas não gosto de ir ao cinema sozinha. Você pode me acompanhar?

O loiro pensou um pouco passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados e analisando a garota como se fazendo isso pudesse estudar também sua proposta. Então finalmente se decidiu:

-Está bem, eu vou! Me espera um pouco que eu só vou trocar de roupa.

-Tá, eu espero! - exclamou a jovem sorridente.

Minutos depois eles chegavam ao cinema. Eles escolheram dois lugares no meio da sala, pois na frente era muito perto do telão e atrás eles teriam muitas pessoas em sua frente. Ao lado deles, dois lugares estavam vagos. O casal esperava pacientemente o trailer acabar enquanto comia pipoca e tomava Coca-Cola, quando ambos escutaram uma voz familiar:

-Aqui! Achei um lugar! - falou Nick empolgado.

Os dois olharam para o lado e tiveram uma grande surpresa ao ver Nick puxando Castiel pela mão até os lugares vazios. Com os olhos arregalados e o coração descompassado, o Winchester falou:

-Cas? Nick? O que fazem aqui?

-O mesmo que você e a Harvelle! Nós estamos aqui para ver o filme. Algum problema? - retrucou o moreno de olhos azuis rispidamente.

-Não. Claro que não. - respondeu Dean.

-Credo! Não precisava ser tão grosso, Novak! - replicou Jo indignada.

-Foi o seu namoradinho que começou! - devolveu Castiel.

-Nós não somos namorados! Somos só amigos! Ao contrário de você e do Pellegrino. - respondeu Dean irritado.

-Meu relacionamento com o Nick não é da sua conta, Winchester! - alfinetou o moreno.

-Pessoal, vamos parar de discutir e assistirmos o filme? Já vai começar! Vamos sentar de uma vez, Cas! Não tem mais lugar sobrando! - falou Nick tentando apaziguar as coisas enquanto sentava.

-Desde quando você chama o Cas de Cas, Pellegrino? - questionou Dean zangado.

-Desde que começamos a namorar.

-Ele tem esse direito, Winchester. Você é que não tem! - devolveu Castiel ao mesmo tempo em que sentava ao lado de Nick.

As luzes foram apagadas e os dois casais finalmente se calaram. A clássica música tema da saga de Harry Potter inundou a sala escura indicando que o filme estava começando, mas Dean não conseguia olhar para a tela. Ele tinha seus olhos grudados nas mãos entrelaçadas de Castiel e Nick. Sua vontade era voar em cima de Pellegrino e lhe arrancar o braço que ousava tocar na pele que deveria ser só dele. Depois, ele queria jogar Novak por cima de seus ombros e sumir no mundo com o garoto. Mas ele não podia. Uma atitute impensada dessas lhe custaria muito caro, caro demais para ele conseguir pagar. Então ele se conteve e resolveu fazer a mesma coisa que eles. Voltando seus olhos para a tela à sua frente, o rapaz segurou a mão da loira ao seu lado e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela.

Dessa vez foi Castiel que não conseguiu prestar atenção na saga potteriana, pois não tirava os olhos das mãos unidas dos loiros ao seu lado. Ele sentiu a mesma vontade de Dean, mas se controlou, pois além de Jo ser mulher e ele não ser do tipo que bate em garotas, ele não daria ao Winchester o gostinho de vê-lo ter um ataque de ciúmes depois de toda a mágoa que ele lhe causou.

Horas se passaram e o filme acabou. Na verdade, "Harry Potter E As Relíquias da Morte" tinha acabado a umas 3 horas. Já passava das 10 da noite e Dean se espreguiçava na cadeira após acordar do sono profundo em que caíra no meio da sessão. Então ele teve um sobressalto. A sala estava vazia, nem mesmo Jo estava lá. Na cadeira dela tinha apegas outro saco de pipoca e outro copo de refrigerante cheios. A tela estava apagada. O garoto começou a olhar para os lados e então ele viu algo que não esperava. Duas cadeiras após ele estava Castiel, que também estava acordando e, assim como ele, se assustou ao ver a situação em que estava e a cadeira de Nick com apenas um saco de pipoca cheio e um copo de refrigerante quase transbordando como a de Jo. Então o moreno o viu e se apavorou mais ainda. Mas foi o loiro que rompeu o silêncio falando:

-O que está acontecendo aqui? Você faz alguma idéia?

-Não! Nenhuma! Espera aí... o que é isso embaixo do saco de pipoca que está na cadeira da Jo?

O Winchester baixou o olhar na direção indicada pelo Novak e viu um envelope branco lacrado. Ele pegou a sobrecarta, abriu e tirou de dentro um papel dobrado. Então ele o desdobrou e o leu:

-"Meninos, quando vocês lerem isso já estarão sozinhos no cinema. Não adianta tentarem sair, pois a essa hora ele deverá estar completamente trancado. Vocês não estão entendendo nada, não é? Bem, Dean, você não sabe, mas Castiel escreve um diário. Olhando ele por curiosidade, Nick descobriu sobre vocês e também que eu sou sua confidente. A princípio ele se chateoou com Castiel, porque percebeu que estava sendo usado. Depois ele finalmente entendeu que Novak te ama e veio falar comigo. Ele me contou do diário e do relacionamento deles dois e eu contei tudo o que sabia. Então nós decidimos que juntaríamos vocês de novo porque está na cara que vocês ainda se amam. Por isso os convidamos para ver esse filme que nós sábiamos que vocês acham tão chato que acabariam dormindo no meio, ainda mais considerando o tamanho dele. E combinamos também que sentaríamos o mais perto que pudéssemos para vocês ficarem próximos um do outro. E nisso tivemos uma ajudinha Divina, já que achamos 4 lugares sequenciais vazios. Assim que o filme acabou nós saímos e compramos mais comida para vocês, a colocando em nossas cadeiras logo depois. Então fomos para a porta e ficamos esperando o cinema fechar para ter certeza que vocês ficariam presos dentro dele. Bem, nós fizemos a nossa parte. Agora é com vocês. O cinema abre as 8 da manhã, então divirtam-se! Beijinhos. Jo, a cupido e seu parceiro, Nick."

-Eu não acredito que eles fizeram isso! - exclamou Castiel pasmo.

-FILHOS DA PUTA! - vociferou Dean furioso.

Os dois se levantaram e correram até a porta da sala, mas ela estava trancada. O loiro tentou forçá-la por alguns minutos até que desistiu e falou:

-Não tem jeito! Não abre! Acho que só quando vierem abrir o cinema pela manhã mesmo!

-E agora? O que nós vamos fazer nesse cinema vazio até amanhã? - indagou o moreno nervoso.

Finalmente os olhares deles se encontraram e como se fossem imãs, eles não conseguiram desviá-los. Os dois, loiro e moreno, ficaram parados ao lado da porta da sala, se encarando, o azul perdido no verde e virce-versa, ambos sem saberem o que fazer.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<strong>

**P.S: Alguém aí já sabe pq o título é "Acima de Tudo"? Algum palpite?**


	5. Aparências

**Mais um capítulo! Resolvi fazer um suspense para ver se prendo mais a atenção de vocês e ganho mais reviews e leitores também! Espero que gostem! Rsss!**

* * *

><p>Finalmente o fim de semana tinha acabado e as aulas estavam recomeçando. Assim que chegou no prédio da Dallas High School, Dean foi direto para a ala feminina e bateu na porta do quarto 14. Em alguns segundos, ela se abriu e um rosto conhecido apareceu atrás dela:<p>

-Oi, Dean. Como foi o fim de semana? - perguntou Jo sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Que idéia absurda foi aquela de me prender no cinema com o Castiel? Saiba que eu não gostei nem um pouco disso!

-Calma, Dean! Eu e o Nick só queríamos ajudar vocês a se entenderem!

-Muito ajuda quem pouco atrapalha! Da próxima vez que quiser me ajudar, me faça um favor: MUDE DE IDÉIA!

Sem deixar a garota responder, o loiro deu as costas para ela e foi na direção de seu próprio quarto. Enquanto isso, ela fechou a porta e olhou pasma para sua colega de quarto, Meg Masters, que falou em um tom de voz sério:

-Eu te avisei!

Na ala masculina, Castiel batia na porta do quarto de Nick e Gabriel Jones, mas conhecido como "Trickster", por ser o palhaço da escola. E foi justamente o loiro que o atendeu:

-E aí, Cas! Foi tudo bem no cinema? - indagou ele sorridente.

-NÃO! FOI TUDO PÉSSIMO! Nunca mais se meta na minha vida, entendeu? NUNCA MAIS!

Novak saiu correndo deixando Pellegrino estupefato. De dentro do cômodo, ele ouviu seu colega de quarto falar em um tom de voz sarcástico:

-Nossa, ele tá nervosinho hoje, hein? Será que acordou de mal humor?

Meia hora depois estavam todos em suas salas. Na sala de Dean e Castiel, o professor Bobby Singer dava aula de Geografia. Os garotos estavam em lados opostos do cômodo, com várias filas entre eles. Sentado atrás do moreno, Crowley o perturbava:

-O que houve que você está tão sério hoje, hein, bichinha? - perguntou ele enquanto cutucava o ombro de Novak.

-Me deixa em paz, McLeod! Eu quero assistir a aula! - o moreno susurrou irritado.

-Fala aí que bicho te mordeu, Novak! Brigou com o namorado? - alfinetou Crowley com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-O que acontece na minha vida não é da sua conta, McLeod! Me deixa em paz!

-Ah, deixa de ser fresco, seu boiola, e fala de uma vez!

-EU JÁ DISSE PARA VOCÊ ME DEIXAR EM PAZ, MCLEOD! - gritou Castiel perdendo a cabeça.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - indagou Singer virando para trás após finalmente notar a discussão dos dois garotos.

-É o McLeod, professor, ele está me perturbando aqui!

-O que? É esse viadinho que não me deixa em paz, professor!

-Chega! Calem-se os dois e vão para a diretoria!

-O que? Mas não é justo! Foi ele que começou e eu nunca fui para a diretoria! - exclamou o dono dos olhos azuis profundamente chateado.

-Eu não vou para a diretoria de jeito nenhum! - vociferou Crowley irritado.

-Se vocês não vão por bem, eu mesmo vou levá-los!

O professor foi até os dois garotos, segurou seus braços e os arrastou para fora da sala falando para o resto da turma:

-E vocês, comportem-se! Eu já volto!

Minutos depois eles já estavam na diretoria e Singer narrava o incidente para o diretor Smith. Quando ele se calou, Zacarias falou:

-Então vocês gostam de bagunçar na aula, não é? Agora vocês vão aprender a arrumar! Depois que a aula acabar, eu quero os dois aqui na minha sala para fazer uma faxina completa nela!

-Sim senhor, diretor Smith. - respondeu Castiel conformado.

-O que? Eu não sou faxineiro!

-Mas vai ser hoje ou durante toda a semana. Você decide, McLeod!

-Está bem! Eu estarei aqui depois da aula, diretor Smith! - aceitou Crowley a contragosto.

-Ótimo! Até mais tarde então!

No fim do dia, os garotos voltaram à diretoria e faxinaram o lugar como Zacarias mandara. De noite, Novak voltou para seu quarto, onde Ash escutava Led Zeppelin em seu netbook. Irritado com o volume alto, o moreno logo reclamou:

-Abaixa isso, Ash! Já recebi sermão suficiente por hoje!

-Está bem! - exclamou o loiro já abaixando o volume.

A semana passou lenta e tensa. Dean e Castiel não trocaram sequer uma palavra, fazendo Jo e Nick se arrependerem de sua pequena traquinagem. No sábado, logo depois do almoço, John vestiu seu uniforme da Marinha e se despediu dos filhos dando algumas recomendações ao seu primogênito:

-Bem, dessa vez eu vou ficar isolado no submarino por 3 meses. Lilith está de folga hoje, mas amanhã ela volta para cuidar da casa e do Sam durante a sua ausência, afinal ela é a governanta. Mas eu quero que você cuide do seu irmão, entendeu, Dean? Fique de olho no Sam, ligue sempre para cá, fale com ele todos os dias. Estamos conversados?

-Estamos sim, papai. Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar dele.

-Ei! Eu não sou um bebê! Eu sei me cuidar sozinho! - clamou o Winchester mais novo.

-Não, você não sabe! Dean vai cuidar de você, então obedeça ele e a Lilith também, entendeu, Sammy? - retrucou John em um tom de voz autoritário.

-Tá bom! Eu vou obedecer Dean e Lilith! - concordou Sam contra a sua vontade.

-Ótimo! Então eu já vou! Até a volta, garotos.

-Até a volta, papai! - exclamaram os dois meninos simultaneamente.

Assim que John saiu, o loiro olhou para o pré-adolescente e falou:

-Pegue as suas coisas e me espere aqui.

-Ok, Dean! - replicou o garoto empolgado.

Os meninos foram cada um para seu quarto. Dentro de sua suíte, Dean pegou uma mochila no seu armário e colocou sobre seus ombros. Em seguida, ele tirou seu celular do bolso, fez uma ligação e exclamou com um belo sorriso nos lábios e os olhos brilhando:

-Ele já foi. Estamos te esperando.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<strong>


	6. O Que Aconteceu No Cinema

**Mais um capítulo! Eu particulamente gostei muito do lemon! Na verdade, acho que foi o melhor lemon que já escrevi até hoje! Espero que vocês gostem! Rsss!**

* * *

><p>Dean desligou o telefone e o recolocou no bolso. Então imagens do sábado anterior vieram à sua mente. Depois de meses de tristeza e dor, ele finalmente estava feliz de novo e tudo graças à Jo e a Nick. Ele tinha que agradecer aos os dois depois e também pedir desculpas pela grosseria que ele e Castiel fizeram com eles. O casal não teve escolha, eles tinham que disfarçar. Foi sorrindo que ele começou a se lembrar do que houve no cinema.<p>

**FLASHBACK ON**

Eles estavam parados diante da porta da sala do cinema, ambos assustados e confusos. Loiro e moreno se encaravam sem saberem que atitude tomarem. Foi Novak que rompeu o incômodo silêncio:

-Já que não tem jeito, eu vou sentar e esperar. E você fique longe de mim! - exclamou ele rispidamente voltando para sua cadeira e sentando.

-Não fala assim comigo, Cas, por favor! - devolveu o Winchester com um olhar triste indo na direção do ex-namorado.

-Mas é muito cara-de-pau mesmo! Como você pode dizer isso depois do que VOCÊ disse para mim! E não me chame mais de Cas! Para você é Castiel! - retrucou o dono dos olhos azuis furioso se levantando e se aproximando do filho mais velho de John.

-Eu juro que não queria magoar você, Cas... Ah, desculpe, é o hábito, Castiel.

-DANE-SE O HÁBITO! É Castiel e ponto final! E não me venha com essa de que você não queria me magoar! Nós fizemos planos, imaginamos nosso futuro, combinamos coisas. Só faltava você falar com seu pai! Você me prometeu que ia fazer isso, mas na hora "H" desiste de tudo o que desejamos por causa de um sonho que você nem me disse que tinha?

-Entenda, Cas... quer dizer, Castiel, por favor! Eu não podia ficar com você! Era o único jeito! Seja compreensível, por favor!

-E COMO EU VOU COMPREENDER SER TROCADO SEM EXPLICAÇÃO PLAUSÍVEL POR UMA DROGA DE SERVIÇO MILITAR? COMO EU POSSO ENTENDER ISSO, HEIN, DEAN? - Esbravejou Castiel chorando e enfiando o dedo no peito do loiro várias vezes.

-Cas, por favor, para. - respondeu o irmão de Sam com os olhos marejados.

-NÃO, EU NÃO PARO! VOCÊ ME FERIU, ME MAGOOU, ME TRATOU COMO LIXO E PORQUE? POR CAUSA DA MERDA DA MARINHA? - continuou a gritar Novak ainda chorando e enfiando o dedo no peito do Winchester sem parar.

-Cas, por favor, não faz assim! Eu queria tanto que você entendesse!

-VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU ENTENDESSE O QUE, WINCHESTER! - gritou o moreno ainda em prantos e cutucando o peito do ex-namorado com o dedo.

-QUE EU NÃO TIVE ESCOLHA, CARAMBA! - confessou o Winchester com um grito e já com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

-O que? Como assim? - indagou Castiel surpreso e começando a se acalmar.

-Esquece, Cas! Eu não devia ter dito isso! - exclamou o loiro assustado e se virando para se afastar.

-Eu não vou esquecer! - bradou Novak, enquanto segurava o braço esquerdo de Dean. - Agora vejo que você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, Deanno. Por favor, me fale o que é!

Ao ouvir o homem que amava chamá-lo pelo apelido que a meses não procunciava, o loiro fechou os olhos e suspirou. Duas lágrimas grossas brotaram, cada uma de um olho. Ele os reabriu em seguida, ficou de frente para Castiel e explicou:

-Eu menti, Cas. Eu falei com meu pai sim e como temia, ele reagiu muito mal. O "Almirante" - falou ele com desdém – não aceita homossexuais em sua família. Para ele, ter um filho gay é uma vergonha e ele não poderia mais encarar os colegas da Marinha se eu assumisse nosso namoro. Então ele disse que se eu fizesse isso ele me expulsaria de casa, me afastaria de Sammy para sempre e destruiria a sua vida.

-O que? Como ele pôde fazer isso com você? Que pai é esse, meu Deus? E como ele conseguiria destruir a minha vida? - replicou o moreno surpreso e assustado.

-Ele é muito influente. Além de ser amigo do Diretor Smith. Ele disse que faria você ser expulso do colégio e mandaria um dos subornidados dele te dar uma surra! Eu não podia permitir isso! Eu seria capaz de aguentar qualquer coisa que ele fizesse comigo, mas nunca suportaria que ele fizesse algo contra Sammy ou você, amor! Por isso aceitei a ameaça dele!

-E aguentou tudo calado! Me perdoa, Deanno! Eu fui muito cruel e injusto contigo! Me perdoa, por favor! - implorou Castiel entre soluços e lágrimas.

-Eu não tenho pelo que te perdoar, Cas! Eu menti para você e te deixei com raiva. Você reagiu como o esperado. Mas admito que doeu ser tratado daquela forma por você. E doeu mais ainda te ver com o Pellegrino - respondeu o loiro acariciando o rosto do amado.

-Eu sei! Era essa a intenção! Eu sabia que você passava pela aquela parte do jardim todo dia naquele horário. Eu queria te ferir, estava magoado. Mas agora vejo como fui injusto.

Mais nenhuma palavra foi dita. O moreno tomou o rosto do loiro com as mãos e o beijou apaixonadamente. Dean, por sua vez, correspondeu o beijo no memso nível. Entre abraços e roupas sendo tiradas, eles voltaram para a cadeira de Novak e o Winchester se sentou nela, colocando Castiel em seu colo logo depois. A urgência era tanta que não houveram preliminares, nem preparação. O moreno se sentou de vez no colo do primogênito de John e começou a cavalgá-lo freneticamente, enquanto suas línguas travavam uma deliciosa e ardente batalha.

Se alguém perguntasse para os dois naquele cinema quando tempo aquela transa extremamente quente durou, eles não saberiam dizer. Nem os relógios em seus pulsos os ajudariam nessa tarefa, porque eles estavam alheios ao tempo e ao resto do mundo. Naquele momento eram apenas eles dois, o verde e o azul perdidos e presos um na imensidão, beleza e magnetismo do outro.

Horas mais tarde eles ainda estavam na mesma posição, no entanto, Dean não estava mais dentro de Castiel. Acariciando um ao outro, eles conversavam sobre o que fariam daquele momento em diante:

-Agora que tenho de volta, eu não quero mais te perder, Cas.

-E nem eu quero te perder de novo, Deanno.

-Então só resta uma solução. - concluiu o loiro.

-Qual? - questionou o moreno.

-Fugir.

-Como assim, Deanno? E o Sammy? - indagou Novak surpreso.

-Ele vai com a gente. Ele não se dá bem com o papai. Tenho certeza que se eu chamá-lo para ir conosco, ele vai.

-Mas e o dinheiro? Vamos precisar de bastante dinheiro. Quer dizer, eu tenho minha mesada, mas não sei se é suficiente para nós três, até pelo menos um de nós arranjar um emprego. E a escola? Nós teremos que ficar sem estudar, afinal, precisaremos trabalhar e como estaremos sequestrando seu irmão, ele também não poderá estudar. Quer dizer, você não tem a guarda, nem o histórico escolar dele e... - falou Castiel completamente afobado.

-Shhhhh! Calma, meu anjinho! - exclamou o Winchester sorrindo enquanto colocava um dedo na boca dele. - Nós vamos resolver tudo! Sobre o dinheiro, você tem sua mesada e eu tenho um pé de meia que eu fiz pensando no futuro. Todas as mesadas que meu pai me deu, eu dividi pela metade. Uma eu gastei e a outra eu guardei. Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. Meu pai é instável e ranzinza. Eu tinha que pensar no Sammy. Por isso resolvi guardar dinheiro. E sobre o Sammy estudar, nós podemos usar um nome falso para matriculá-lo. E nós estudaremos também, quando arumarmos nossas vidas. Bem, no futuro nós pensamos depois. Agora vamos pensar no presente.

-Está bem! Você tem razão! E falando no presente, quando e como vamos fugir? Amanhã mesmo?

-Não. Amanhã meu pai está em casa e pode descobrir. Mas daqui a uma semana ele vai se isolar no submarino de novo. Dessa vez por 3 meses. E é justamente o dia de folga da Lilith, a governanta.

-Ou seja, é o momento exato para a nossa fuga! - completou o dono dos olhos azuis sorrindo.

-Exatamente! - concordou Dean igualmente sorridente. - Durante essa semana vamos fingir que a brincadeira daqueles dois não deu certo e continuaremos afastados. No sábado, você passa lá em casa depois do almoço, quando meu pai vai viajar, e nós três iremos embora.

-Ótimo plano! Adorei! Mas o que diremos para Jo e Nick?

-Infelizmente teremos que brigar com eles, agir como se tivéssemos odiado a brincadeira deles. Quanto menos pessoas souberem que nós nos entendemos, melhor. Depois, quando já estivermos longe, nós ligaremos para eles e pediremos desculpas.

-Tem razão. Mas vou odiar fazer isso com o Nick. - disse Castiel com um olhar triste.

-Ah é? Porque? Você tá afim dele por acaso? - retrucou o Winchester sorrindo.

-Me poupe do seu ciúmes bobo, Dean! - devolveu Novak igualmente sorridente e dando um ardente beijo no loiro depois.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Dean ainda estava sorrindo, encarando o nada, quando de repente a campainha o tirou de seus devaneios. Ao mesmo tempo, Sam voltava do quarto com sua mochila nas costas. O loiro abriu a porta e, ao ver o rosto que tanto amava, seu sorriso aumentou. Também muito sorridente, Castiel indagou:

-Vamos partir para a nossa road trip?

-Claro que sim, meu anjinho! Vamos, Sammy!

-Está bem, Dean! - exclamou o garoto também sorrindo.

E eles saíram juntos, logo após bater a porta. Minutos depois o trio estava no Impala dirigindo sem rumo, partindo para lugar nenhum. Na casa dos Winchester, na mesa do escritório de John, jazia um bilhete escrito com a letra de seu primogênito. O Almirante nem fazia idéia dos problemas que teria com seus filhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Entenderam agora porque o título do capítulo 5 é "Aparências"? !<strong>

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	7. Uma Nova Vida

**Bem, a partir desse capítulo, a história toma um novo rumo, entra em uma nova fase. O Dallas High School deixa de ser o cenário principal, dando lugar a fictícia cidadezinha de Red Wood (Mais uma vez, obrigada Midnight_desire pelo nome da cidade), que na minha cabecinha, fica no Maine. Escolhi esse estado em homenagem a um dos meus escritores prediletos, o Mestre do Terror, Stephen King (*fazendo reverência*), que nasceu lá. Enfim, espero que vocês gostem na nova fase e me perdoem pelo novo suspense que vou fazer. Bjos!**

* * *

><p>Já haviam se passado 3 meses desde que os três garotos entraram no Impala preto e viajaram sem rumo definido. Depois de 2 semanas, eles finalmente chegaram na pequena cidade de Red Wood, localizada no interior do Maine. O trio gostou tanto do lugar que resolveu fincar raízes lá. Contudo, antes de chegarem lá, falaram com um amigo de Dean, que ele não via a anos, que deu identidades falsas para os três. E assim, naquela cidadezinha, eles começaram uma nova vida.<p>

Dean arrumou um emprego de mecânico em uma oficina que ficava à 2 quadras do pequeno apartamento que eles alugaram. Castiel, por sua vez, começou a trabalhar como assistente da bibliotecária da biblioteca local. Já Sam, foi matriculado em uma escola próxima do trabalho do moreno, por isso era ele quem o levava e buscava todos os dias. Pelo bem de Sam, o casal decidiu que eles não concluiriam seus estudos até que a vida estivesse melhor para eles, por isso se concentraram em cuidar dos estudos do caçula. Como não queriam mais esconder nada, eles assumiram seu namoro perante a cidade e apresentaram Sam como irmão de Dean. Eles só mentiram sobre seus nomes. Castiel agora era Jimmy Johnson, Dean virou Michael Ross e Sam passou a se chamar Chuck Ross.

O dia tinha sido difícil. Dean finalmente chegou em casa. Já passavam das 8 da noite e ele estava cansado, pois havia levado horas cuidando do carro de um homem extremamente chato que via defeito até no que era perfeito. Sam e Castiel já estavam lá. O mais novo estava em seu quarto terminando o dever de casa para ir dormir. O dono dos olhos azuis, por sua vez, estava no sofá da sala assistindo televisão e, ao ver seu amor chegar, correu em direção à ele e o abraçou enquanto falava:

-Dia difícil hoje?

-E como! Eu estava ponto de mandar aquele imbecil do Gordon toma no...

-Shhhhhh! Esquece esse cara! Deixa ele lá na oficina! Aqui você tem coisas melhores para fazer! - exclamou o moreno sorrindo, o interrompendo ao mesmo tempo em que colocava uma de suas mãos na boca dele.

-Você tem razão, mas é que ele me tira do sério! Nada nunca está bom para ele! O cara consegue achar defeito em tudo! Ainda bem que eu já acabei e entreguei o carro para ele! - retrucou o Winchester, tirando carinhosamente a mão de seu namorado de sua boca simultaneamente.

-Você conseguiu terminar o trabalho no carro dele, afinal! Bom, melhor ainda! Esquece esse babaca e vem comigo!

Com um dos braços no ombro do loiro, Novak o levou até o banheiro. Lá ele abriu o chuveiro cheio de água quente e ajudou o companheiro a se despir. Então saiu de lá com as roupas dele nas mãos após falar:

-Tome um banho relaxante e venha para o quarto. Estarei te esperando.

Fazia muito frio. A temperatua devia estar por volta de 5 graus celsius, por isso, apesar da água estar deliciosamente quente, o loiro não quis demorar no banho. Ele saiu logo, colocou a toalha que estava pendurada do lado de fora do boxe em volta de sua cintura e foi para o quarto que dividia com Castiel. Ao entrar, ele viu seu homem sentado na cama, recostado na cabeçeira, usando uma calça e uma blusa de moleton com as mangas arregaçadas e segurando nos braços outra calça de moleton, mas de outra cor. Quando o viu, o belo moreno sorriu e, estendendo a roupa para ele, falou dando tapinhas na cama logo depois:

-Toma. Vista-se e deite de bruços aqui.

-O que sua mente suja está planejando, anjinho? - indagou Dean com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-A mente suja aqui é sua, Deanno. Eu só estou planejando deixar você relaxado. - devolveu o moreno também sorrindo.

-Eu conheço uma ótima forma de relaxar, mas para isso eu não preciso me vestir. - replicou ele ainsa sustentando o sorriso maroto.

-Eu não disse que a mente suja aqui é a sua? Se veste logo, Deanno! - alfinetou Novak ainda sorridente.

-Está bem!

O Winchester vestiu a peça de roupa e logo depois deitou de bruços na cama, bem ao lado de seu namorado, como ele havia mandado. Então, Castiel abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo e tirou de lá um frasco do que parecia ser um creme. Confuso, o loiro perguntou:

-O que é isso, Cas? Você quer que eu pegue um bronzeado no meio da noite e nesse frio?

-Deixa de ser bobo, Deanno! Isso é um creme para massagem muito relaxante que eu comprei hoje. Eu tenho notado a dias que você está muito tenso, por isso resolvi fazer algo para você relaxar. - respondeu o moreno enquanto sentava nas costas do loiro.

-E desde quando você sabe fazer massagem? - questionou Dean surpreso.

-Desde que minha mãe, que fez um curso de massagem a muito tempo, me ensinou. E agora se cale e aproveite! - falou Novak sorrindo enquanto derramava uma quantidade do creme na palma da mão direita.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem! - exclamou o Winchester sorrindo.

E sem falar mais nada, Castiel despejou o creme sobre o corpo do amante e lhe deu uma deliciosa e relaxante massagem. Quando notou que Dean havia dormido, ele saiu de suas costas, se deitou ao seu lado e cobriu a ambos com um edredom por causa do frio. Por fim, o dono dos olhos azuis susurrou com um sorriso nos lábios:

-Dorme, meu Deanno, e não se preocupe com nada, pois eu estou aqui para cuidar de você.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	8. Meditações de Lilith

**Bem, era nesse capítulo que eu pretendia mostrar a reação de John e dos Novak diante da fuga dos garotos, mas depois de escrever algumas páginas, mudei de idéia, pois percebi que ele falava mais de Lilith, a governanta, do que das famílias do trio fujão. Além disso uma nova idéia brotou na minha cabecinha enquanto eu o escrevia (mas vocês só a conhecerão pra valer futuramente. Nesse capítulo eu apenas dei uma pequena dica). Então resolvi centrar o capítulo nela e deixar a reação das famílias para a próxima semana. Afinal, um pouco de embromation não faz mal a ninguém, não é? Rsss! Aliás, até o nome do capítulo eu tive que mudar por causa disso! Espero que vocês não me matem! Bjos!**

* * *

><p>A quarta-feira chegou calma e fria na casa dos Winchester. Com um aspirador de pó nas mãos, Lilith fazia a faxina da casa tentando segurar o medo e a tensão que assolavam seu coração. John voltaria naquele dia, dentro de algumas horas, e com certeza não ficaria nada feliz ao ver a carta deixada por Dean em sua mesa no escritório. Parada no meio da sala, ela se lembrou da própria reação ao encontrar o pedaço de papel, quando voltou ao trabalho no domingo, 3 meses antes.<p>

**FLASHBACK ON**

O dia mal tinha amanhecido e a governanta já chegava em seu local de trabalho. Animada, ela já entrou anunciando sua presença:

-Meninos, cheguei!

Mas em troca, ela só recebeu um assustador silêncio e isso a preocupou. Sempre que ela chegava, Sam corria para seus braços e lhe dava um doce abraço entre sorrisos. Isso não ter acontecido a fez pensar que havia algo errado. Apreensiva, ela percorreu a casa em busca dos garotos, mas nada encontrou. Ela abriu os guarda-roupas dos dois, mas só encontrou um vazio, que a deixou ainda mais nervosa. Então, a governanta continuou a percorrer a casa, até que passando pelo escritório do Almirante, ela vislumbrou algo na mesa dele. Lilith parou imediatamente e entrou no cômodo, indo direto até a escrivaninha. Finalmente ela viu o pedaço de papel dobrado, com a frase "Para Papai" escrita com a letra de Dean, que ela conhecia muito bem. Tensa, ela ignorou o fato de que não era o destinatário e abriu o papel, lendo seu conteúdo em seguida:

"_Quando o senhor ler essa carta eu e Sammy já estaremos bem longe. E certamente estaremos felizes. Desculpe, papai, mas não dá mais. Eu tentei durante todos esses anos conviver com esse novo John Winchester criado pelo incêndio que matou a mamãe, mas não consigo mais. A cada dia que passa, eu olho para você e te reconheço menos. Eu me esforço muito, mas não vejo mais o meu pai, o pai carinhoso e dedicado que você foi um dia. Você não é mais o meu pai, nem tão pouco foi um pai para Sammy. Você tem sido apenas nosso Almirante. Você se comporta aqui como certamente se comporta no quartel e no submarino. Você trata a mim e ao Sammy como provavelmente trata a seus subordinados. E tanto eu como meu irmãozinho precisamos de uma família, de um lar. E é disso que nós fomos atrás. Mas deixo claro nessa carta que não forcei Sammy a nada. Ele QUIS vir comigo e eu não iria sem ele. Eu não o deixaria sozinho contigo. Claro que Lilith, que tem sido como uma mãe para nós, cuidaria dele, mas não poderia protegê-lo de sua péssima influência e sua maldade. Por favor, não nos procure. Se dentro de você ainda resta um pouquinho que seja de amor por nós, deixe-nos em paz, pois com certeza estaremos mais felizes longe de você. Contudo, eu e Sammy desejamos do fundo de nossos corações que você seja feliz. Que encontre um novo amor, que consiga finalmente fechar e cicatrizar a ferida aberta pela morte da mamãe. Se isso acontecer e meu pai voltar, nem que seja só uma pequena parte dele, quem sabe eu e Sammy não voltemos também. Adeus, papai. Que Deus te proteja e cuide do senhor._

_Seu filho,_

_Dean"_

Ao terminar a leitura, Lilith estava com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Lentamente, ela fechou o pedaço de papel e o colocou no lugar de onde o tirou. Então tomou uma decisão. Por amor aos garotos que criou como se fossem seus filhos, ela não avisaria John no submarino. Ele estava isolado, mas havia uma forma de comunicação que poderia ser usada apenas em caso de emergência. Era uma espécie de telegrama que, como tal, tinha um limite de palavras a serem usadas. Mas ela não usaria nem sequer uma letra.

A governanta de longos cabelos loiros conhecia muito bem seu patrão. Ela trabalhava para aquela família desde antes da morte de Mary. Ela conheceu o antigo John Winchester. Aquele que era doce e carinhoso, como seu primogênito descrevera em sua carta. Ela assistiu a ruína daquela família, quando a antiga casa deles pegou fogo, levando Mary com ela. Lilith assistiu a transformação de John. Ela o viu deixar de ser um pai e se tornar um Almirante em tempo integral, por isso sabia que tudo o que Dean escrevera na carta era verdade e, exatamente por isso, passou os últimos anos tentando suprir a falta de carinho do militar nos coraçõezinhos dos meninos. Mas é claro que jamais conseguiria obter 100% de sucesso nesse objetivo, pois John Winchester era o pai deles e isso ela jamais poderia mudar, por mais que amasse os garotos.

Ela tinha total consciência que John ficaria furioso e colocaria a polícia e todo o seu quartel no encalço de Dean e Sam. Mas sabia também que eles estavam infelizes naquela casa que nem de longe era um lar. Então ela daria esses 3 meses de vantagem para eles. Ela daria a seus filhos postiços a chance de serem felizes pelo menos uma vez em suas curtas vidas.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

A doce governanta voltou seus pensamentos para o tempo presente. Para o que faria dali por diante, agora que os meninos já não estavam mais lá. Como não havia mais nada que a prendesse naquela casa, assim que terminasse a faxina, ela iria embora e sumiria da cidade antes que seu patrão voltasse para a casa. Prudente, a bela mulher não queria encarar a fera que o militar se tornaria quando lesse a carta deixada por seu primogênito. Ela sabia que, no fundo, ele sofreria com a partida dos filhos, mais era orgulhoso demais para admitir isso. Ah, se ele não fosse tão orgulhoso e cego! Com certeza, ele teria muito mais que o amor dos filhos. Ele teria... seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo aspirador de pó, que ela sem querer deixou cair no chão. Assustada, ela pegou o aparelho e, afastando seus pensamentos da cabeça voltou a se dedicar à sua tarefa.

Horas mais tarde, Lilith já havia deixado a casa. A porta se abriu e um cansado John Winchester adentrou o local. Ele foi direto para seu escritório fazer o relatório da viagem. Ele não ficaria em paz enquanto não fizesse isso.

-Dever antes do prazer. - repetiu ele para si mesmo em um tom de voz quase inaudível.

Lá dentro, o experiente militar largou as malas no chão e foi até sua mesa, onde encontrou um pequeno pedaço de papel. Ele reconheceu imediatamente a letra de Dean e sem pensar duas vezes o abriu...

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, gostaram? Odiaram? Falem comigo! Não me deixem no suspense! Deixam review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	9. A Reação das Famílias

**Eu peço desculpas por não ter postado domingo passado. Acontece que nesse mesmo dia, eu acordei com o ombro esquerdo doendo e fiquei sem condições de digitar. Então resolvi escrever e postar o capítulo 9 hoje para garantir que meu ombro estaria 100%. Agora finalmente ele está disponível para vocês lerem. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p>Anna Novak estava arrumando a mesa para o jantar. Em cima da toalha de mesa florida, ela colocou o macarrão, o bife e 2 pratos, além de 2 copos e 2 pares de talheres. A doce dona de casa pensou em fazer batatas-fritas, mas olhou para o lugar vazio ao lado do seu e se lembrou com muitas saudades que aquele que gostava dessa guloseima não estava mais lá. Então do que adiantaria? Ela suspirou e voltou para a cozinha, voltando de lá com uma jarra de suco, que colocou no meio da mesa. Tudo estava pronto. Então, ela foi até o escritório de seu marido chamá-lo. Já diante da porta, ela deu 2 batidinhas sutis e ao ouvir a voz dele a mandando entrar, obedeceu. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona do lado direito do cômodo lendo um livro, que pousou em seu colo para encará-la. Sorrindo, a ruiva disse:<p>

-Adam, o jantar está na mesa.

-Vamos comer então, amor. - respondeu o advogado, se levantando, deixando o livro na poltrona e indo até a esposa.

Abraçados, eles foram para a sala de jantar e já na mesa começaram a comer. A refeição transcorria calmamente. O casal comia, conversavam e riam como qualquer casal apaixonado. De vez em quando, olhavam o lugar vazio ao lado de Anna e a alegria dava lugar a uma tristeza passageira. No entanto, logo os sorrisos voltavam e tudo ficava bem novamente.

De repente, batidas fortes na porta e gritos vindos do lado de fora foram ouvidos. Um homem esbravejava feito um animal selvagem enquanto socava e chutava a grande porta de madeira:

-NOVAAAAAAAAAAAK! ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA, SEU DESGRAÇADOOOOOO!

-Ai meu Deus! É ele, não é, amor? Ele finalmente descobriu! - indagou a ruiva assustada.

-Sim, é ele. Fica calma, querida. Vai para o nosso quarto agora e só saia de lá quando eu mandar. Eu cuidarei dele. - respondeu Adam calmo e centrado.

-Mas e se ele te machucar, Adam? Eu não vou aguentar se algo te acontecer!

-Ele não é o único que sabe se defender aqui, Anna. Eu também sei me cuidar muito bem, lembra?

-NOVAAAAAAAAAK! APAREÇA, SEU VIADINHO DE MERDAAAAAAAAAA! - o visitante vociferava descontroladamente.

-Mas, amor...

-Sem mas, nem meio mas. Nós já esperávamos por isso. Agora faça o que eu disse, por favor.

-Está bem.

Anna atendeu o pedido do marido e foi para seu quarto, enquanto ele se dirigiu à porta e abriu, ficando cara-a-cara com um homem conhecido e totalmente fora de si. Sem medo, ele se impôs e foi logo falando:

-O que você quer, Winchester?

-ONDE ELE ESTÁ? ONDE ESTÁ AQUELE SEU FILHO BOIOLA! - gritou o Almirante tentando entrar na casa.

-OLHA COMO FALA DO MEU FILHO! E NÃO OUSE ENTRAR NA MINHA CASA! - devolveu o advogado empurrando John para fora.

-ELE É UM BOIOLINHA SIM! E APOSTO QUE FOI ELE QUE CONVENCEU MEUS FILHOS A FUGIREM! EU DISSE PARA O DEAN FICAR LONGE DELE, EU AVISEI, MAS NÃO ADIANTOU NADA!

-EU SABIA! EU TINHA CERTEZA QUE TINHA O SEU DEDO PODRE NISSO TUDO! EU DISSE ISSO PARA O CAS, MAS ELE ESTAVA TÃO MAGOADO QUE NÃO QUIS ME OUVIR! QUANDO VOCÊ VAI ENTENDER QUE OS GAROTOS SE AMAM, WINCHESTER? - esbravejou Novak enquanto andava até o militar.

-NÃO OUSE FALAR UMA COISA DESSAS! MEU FILHO NÃO É A PORRA DE UM VIADO! E AGORA CHAME O SEU GAYZINHO DE UMA VEZ PARA EU FALAR COM ELE!

-ELE NÃO ESTÁ AQUI! E MESMO SE ESTIVESSE, EU NÃO TE DEIXARIA CHEGAR PERTO DELE!

-ENTÃO ELE FOI COM OS MEUS GAROTOS! MEU DEUS, ELE E DEAN ESTÃO JUNTOS? E PROVAVELMENTE DIVIDINDO A MESMA CAMA!

-Exatamente. - afirmou o advogado com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-POIS EU VOU ENCONTRÁ-LOS! E QUANDO ISSO ACONTECER, EU VOU ACABAR COM A RAÇA DO SEU BOIOLINHA, NOVAK!

As palavras do Winchester provocaram uma grande mudança em Novak. Antes ele gritava, mas ainda mantinha uma certa calma. Porém, ao ouvir a ameaça contra seu filho, seus olhos escureceram e um brilho de ódio tomou conta deles. Sua expressão ficou muito séria, exalando raiva. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e, totalmente fora de si, agarrou o pescoço de John e o arrastou até a pilastra atrás deles, fazendo as costas do militar se chocarem contra ela. Então, após aproximar seu rosto do dele e olhando no fundo de seus olhos, o advogado falou com um tom de voz sério e rouco:

-Se você encostar em um fio do cabelo do meu filho, eu te mato, entendeu, Winchester?

O Almirante nada fez. Ele já tinha visto muitos tipos de pessoas em sua longa carreira militar e por isso sabia ler os seres humanos muito bem. Mas se enganou redondamente ao ler Novak, pois achou que ele era inofensivo. No entanto, a expressão que ele tinha em seu rosto naquele exato momento provava exatamente o contrário. Inesperadamente, Adam o soltou e falou ao mesmo tempo em que ele passava a mão direita no próprio pescoço:

-Agora vá embora e esqueça o endereço dessa casa ou eu te processarei!

-Eu vou, mas isso não vai ficar assim! - respondeu o militar com um tom de voz ameaçador.

John Winchester deu as costas para Novak e foi embora. O dono da casa voltou para seu lar e após alguns passos incertos, encontrou a esposa descendo a escada com um semblante cheio de pânico. Ela o encarou e perguntou:

-Ele já foi?

-Sim. Está tudo bem, amor. - respondeu o advogado enquanto a abraçava.

-Eu estou com medo, Adam! E se ele os encontrar? Tenho medo só de pensar no que ele faria com o nosso menino! - exclamou a ruiva apertando o abraço e com os olhos marejados.

-Shhhhhh! Não se preocupe! Eu não vou permitir que ele encoste um dedo no nosso Castiel. Ele vai ficar bem.

Ainda abraçados, o casal foi para a sala de estar e sentou em um dos sofás tentando se acalmar. Do lado de fora, John entrou no Mustang que tinha alugado, já que Dean tinha levado o Impala, e começou a dirigir pensativo. Ele decidia o que fazer, qual atitude tomar, para onde iria naquele momento. Então finalmente teve uma idéia. O Almirante se lembrou da única pessoa para qual seu primogênito poderia ter falado para onde foi e um nome saiu de seus lábios, que agora estavam arqueados em um sorriso maquiavélico:

-Lilith!

* * *

><p><strong>Mais uma vez, me desculpem pela falta de postagem no domingo passado! Prometo não passar mais um domingo sem postar! E não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	10. Os Novak

**Bem, como prometi, aqui está o 10º capítulo da fic. Já está grandinha, não é? Nunca pensei em fazer uma fic que tivesse mais de 6 capítulos. Mas aí está ela, chegando ao seu 10º capítulo com sucesso (graças a vocês e seus comentários, claro) e sem sinal de que vai chegar ao fim tão cedo. Mas, o que vocês acham? Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. Ela deve acabar logo, vamos dizer, antes do 15º capítulo, ou deve ter bem mais de 25 capítulos? Preciso muito saber a opinião de vocês para saber o que fazer, se a termino logo ou a estendo, pois não vou continuar por muitos capítulos mais se ela não for mais lida, nem receber reviews. Seria dar murro em ponta de faca, não acham? Enfim, espero a opinião de vocês nos reviews! E boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Já era madrugada em Dallas. Anna finalmente havia conseguido dormir. A invasão de John a deixou muito nervosa e ela precisou tomar um calmante e da presença de Adam ao seu lado para pegar no sono. Assim que a esposa adormeceu, o advogado voltou para seu escritório e se deixou afundar em sua poltrona conseguindo finalmente relaxar. A agressão do Winchester o deixou tão nervoso e anguistiado que nem um tranquilizante o faria dormir, então ele resolveu deixar seu quarto para não acordar sua ruiva que custou tanto a dormir.<p>

O moreno voltou sua atenção para uma foto de Castiel que estava em um porta-retratos na estante a sua frente e se lembrou da última vez que o viu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

O menino estava em seu quarto, sentado na cama, arrumando sua mala com um sorriso nos lábios que a muito ele não via. Com o ombro direito escorado na porta, Adam sorriu e falou:

-Estamos felizes hoje, hein?

-Ah, oi, papai! É, eu estou feliz sim. - retrucou o garoto olhando na direção do pai, que estava do seu lado direito.

-E eu posso saber a razão de tanta felicidade? - indagou o advogado enquanto ia na direção do filho e sentava diante dele na cama.

-Não tem nenhuma razão em especial.

-Não mesmo? Nem sequer uma chamada Dean Winchester? - questionou o pai sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Não, papai! Nós terminamos, lembra? - devolveu Castiel sorrindo.

-Filho, me ouve. Aquele garoto tá mentindo! Eu aposto que tem o dedo do imbecil do pai dele nisso tudo. Eu estudei com John Winchester e te garanto: ele é puro preconceito.

-Eu agradeço, papai, mas Dean nem chegou a falar com o pai, então não tem o dedo dele nessa história. - explicou o jovem Novak enquanto fechava o zíper de sua mala.

-Você que sabe. Essa é a mala que você vai levar para a escola?

-Sim. Resolvi arrumar logo hoje para poder aproveitar o dia de amanhã.

-Um pouco grande para 5 dias, não acha? O que aconteceu com aquela outra, menor que essa, que você levava? - perguntou Adam franzindo o cenho e com um semblante desconfiado.

-A outra estava muito suja. E eu resolvi levar uns livros novos para ler nas horas de folga. - devolveu o garoto tentando conter o nervosismo.

-Meninos, o almoço está na mesa! - exclamou Anna no andar de baixo.

-Vamos?

-Vamos sim, papai. - respondeu Castiel sorrindo enquanto deixava a mala ao lado da cama.

A refeição transcorreu calmamente. A família estava feliz e animada como não acontecia a meses. Depois que acabaram de comer, Anna lavou os pratos e foi para o quarto com o marido, pois eles sempre descansavam após o almoço. Essa foi a deixa para Castiel começar a colocar o plano dele e de Dean em prática. Ele deixou um envelope na mesa do escritório do pai e foi embora levando sua mala.

Horas mais tarde, os Novak acordaram. Anna foi fazer uma faxina no andar de baixo, já Adam foi para seu escritório analisar os arquivos de seu caso atual. Ele parou diante de sua mesa e seu coração gelou ao ver nela o envelope com a frase "Para meu querido pai" escrita com a letra de seu filho. Preocupado, ele abriu a sobrecarta e leu o papel que havia dentro dela:

"_Papai,_

_Me desculpe pela mentira e por ter te enganado. O senhor estava certo, Dean era o motivo da minha alegria e aquela mala não era para a escola. Sábado passado nós nos entendemos e eu descobri que o senhor tinha razão. Tinha o dedo do pai dele em tudo. Dean falou com o Sr. Winchester, mas ele não só não aceitou nosso relacionamento, como ameaçou expulsar Dean de casa, afastar Sam dele para sempre e destruir minha vida convencendo o diretor Smith a me expulsar da escola e mandando um de seus subordinados me dar uma surra se nós assumíssemos nossa relação. Então percebemos que só tinha um jeito de nós ficarmos juntos em paz: fugindo. Mas eu não podia falar para o senhor ou para mamãe porque sabia que vocês tentariam me impedir de ir com ele. Dean é a minha felicidade, papai, por isso não posso viver sem ele. A essa altura, eu, ele e Sam estamos muito longe com o Impala. Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem e darei notícias. Só não me peça para dizer onde eu estou, porque isso eu não farei. Cuida da mamãe. Ela vai precisar muito do senhor agora. E não esqueça: eu amo muito vocês. Até um dia._

_Seu filho que te ama muito,_

_Castiel Novak_

Ao fim da leitura, lágrimas grossas rolavam pelo rosto do advogado. Ele fechou os olhos bem apertados, levou a carta até o peito e sussurrou:

-Vai em paz e seja feliz, meu filho.

Então, ele respirou fundo e desceu as escadas chamando pela esposa:

-Anna!

-O que foi, amor? - indagou a ruiva que, naquele momento, passava o aspirador de pó sobre o tapete da sala de estar.

-Larga essa coisa e vem para o sofá comigo. - respondeu o moreno puxando ela pelo braço delicadamente e a levando até o sofá.

-Calma! O que aconteceu? E que papel é esse na sua mão?

-Toma. É melhor você mesma ler. - retrucou ele entregando a carta para a esposa.

-Está bem. - devolveu a dona de casa pegando o papel das mãos do marido.

Calmamente, ela leu o texto escrito pelo filho e, ao terminar, chorava compulsivamente. Tentando, acalmá-la, Adam a abraçou, a apertando em seu peito, enquanto ela falava com a voz embargada:

-Não pode ser! Ele não pode ter feito isso, Adam! Ele é um menino!

-Ele é um homem, Anna. Tem 18 anos. É maior de idade, nós não podemos fazer nada. - falou o advogado enquanto acariciava o cabelo da esposa.

-Mas e quando John descobrir? Ele vai machucá-lo, Adam. Ele vai...

-Ele não vai fazer nada, Anna! Eu não vou deixar! Se aquele imbecil preconceituoso encostar a mão podre nele no nosso filho, eu o mato!

-Eu quero o nosso menino de volta, amor. Eu quero ele aqui em casa, seguro e protegido por nós!

-Nós criamos os filhos para o mundo e não para nós, querida. Pense que Cas agora está feliz, ao lado do rapaz que ele ama!

-Porque ele não se apaixonou pelo filho de alguém que não fosse homofóbico, Adam? Teria sido tão mais fácil!

-Tem razão, teria sido mais fácil. Mas ninguém manda no próprio coração, meu amor. Por favor, se acalme! Cas vai ficar bem!

-Que Deus te ouça, amor! Que Deus te ouça!

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Os pensamentos do advogado foram interrompidos pela janela do escritório que bateu violentamente devido ao vento. Ele se assustou e deu um pequeno pulo na poltrona. Em seguida, se levantou e trancou a janela para evitar que isso voltasse a ocorrer. Só então ele notou que já estava amanhecendo. Quando ele ia voltar a se sentar, seu celular tocou. Rapidamente, ele tirou o aparelho da mesa e, após olhar o nome que havia no identificador de chamadas, o atendeu com um largo sorriso no rosto:

-Cas! Que saudades, filho! Eu estava pensando em você agora mesmo!

-Também estou com saudades, papai! Como vocês estão? E no que o senhor estava pensando? - indagou o menino com os olhos marejados.

-Eu estava lembrando da última vez que te vi e da sua carta. Eu e sua mãe estamos bem, mas mortos de saudades. E vocês?

-Nós estamos ótimos, papai! Tudo vai a mil maravilhas! Eu continuo trabalhando na biblioteca, Deanno recebeu um aumento na oficina e Sam mantém as notas boas que sempre tirou. E nossa vida pessoal está perfeita. Enfim, estamos muito felizes. - explicou o jovem Novak com os olhos brilhando

-Fico muito alegre de saber disso, filho. Tudo o que eu quero é a sua felicidade. Mas tenho que te avisar, o Winchester já descobriu tudo. Ele veio aqui hoje parecendo um animal selvagem. Gritou, xingou, ameaçou, mas eu botei ele pra correr.

-Meu Deus! E a mamãe, como ela ficou? - questionou Castiel franzindo o cenho de preocupação.

-Cas, eu não vou mentir pra você. Anna ficou muito assustada, tanto que só conseguiu dormir sob efeito de calmante.

-Droga! Tadinha da mamãe! Eu não queria causar problemas pra vocês! Não é justo vocês pagarem pelos meus atos.

-Não faça isso, Cas! Não se culpe! Você não tem culpa de nada! Só está buscando sua felicidade! E nós já esperávamos por isso.

-Mesmo assim! Eu estou muito preocupado com vocês! Aliás, e o senhor, como está? Conseguiu dormir?

-Eu estou bem, mas confesso que nem o tranquilizante me fez dormir. Eu fiquei um pouco nervoso e ainda estou agitado, mas agora que ouvi sua voz e soube notícias suas estou ótimo. E sua mãe com certeza vai melhorar quando eu falar da sua ligação para ela também.

-Ai, pai. Como o senhor vai trabalhar hoje assim? E o julgamento? Como o senhor vai aguentar horas falando sem ter dormido nada?

-Filho, essa não é a primeira vez que vou defender alguém sem ter conseguido dormir à noite e nem será a última. Eu já estou acostumado.

Inesperadamente, Adam ouviu outra voz masculina no telefone, de alguém que parecia estar ao lado de Castiel e dizia:

-Deixa eu falar com seu pai, Cas, por favor. Eu preciso falar com ele.

-Está bem, amor. - respondeu Castiel tapando o auto-falante do aparelho com a mão esquerda.

-É o Dean que quer falar comigo?

-Sim, papai. Eu vou passar para ele. - explicou o jovem Novak após destapar o celular.

-Sr. Novak? É o Dean. - falou o loiro depois de pegar o aparelho da mão do companheiro.

-Oi, Dean. O que deseja? E por favor, me chama de Adam. Afinal, você é meu genro.

-Está bem, Sr... quer dizer, Adam. Você conhece a mania de seu filho de falar no viva-voz, não é?

-Conheço sim. Já até reclamei com ele por isso, porque isso tira a privacidade da conversa.

-Pois é, e exatamente por isso eu ouvi a conversa de vocês, inclusive o que você falou sobre meu pai.

-Olha, filho, não preci...

-Precisa sim, Adam. Eu estou me sentindo péssimo por causa dos transtornos que meu pai causou para você e sua esposa. Por isso, eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas. Eu sinto muito mesmo.

-Dean, eu vou dizer a você exatamente o que eu disse para o Cas: Não se culpe! Você não tem culpa de nada! Só está buscando sua felicidade! E nós já esperávamos por isso. Além do mais, você não é responsável pelas atitudes do seu pai.

-Mesmo assim, eu me sinto responsável. Ele fez essa coisa lamentável com vocês por minha causa. E a Sra. Novak acabou precisando de calmantes para dormir. E você, que ainda tem um julgamento exaustivo pela frente hoje, nem dormiu!

-Dean, obrigado pela preocupação, mas como eu disse para o Cas, já estou acostumado a trabalhar depois de perder noites. Sei como lidar com isso. E aliás, agora eu tenho que tomar banho e ir para o tribunal. Por isso infelizmente terei que desligar. Só cuida do meu filho e do seu irmãozinho, e se cuide também, tá?

-Pode deixar, Adam. Eu vou cuidar da gente muito bem. Vou passar o celular para o Cas. Ele quer se despedir de você.

-Está bem.

-Pai, vou ficar torcendo para que tudo corra bem no julgamento. Vai lá e arranca o couro deles! - exclamou o dono dos olhos azuis sorrindo.

-Pode deixar, filho, eu vou arrancar sim. Se cuida! - respondeu o advogado sorrindo.

-Se cuide também, papai! E cuida da mamãe.

-Não se preocupe, filho, ficaremos bem. E nunca se esqueça, nós te amamos. - respondeu Adam com os olhos marejados.

-Eu também amo vocês. - devolveu Castiel também lacrimejando.

Os telefones foram desligados e Adam se apressou para tomar seu banho e ir trabalhar. Em Red Wood, Dean, sentado no sofá, encarou o namorado, que estava ao lado dele, com uma expressão de escárnio no rosto e falou com a voz cheia de sarcasmo:

-"Arranca o couro deles"? Você não tinha uma frase mais brega para falar não?

-Bobo! - exclamou Castiel sorrindo e atirando uma almofada, que estava atrás dele, no loiro.

E após muitas gargalhadas, o jovem casal se abraçou e trocou um apaixonado beijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	11. Vida Em Família

**Bem, fiquei muito feliz com os reviews que recebi dizendo que era para eu fazer uma história com mais de 20 capítulos. E para mim, o desejo de vocês é uma ordem! Por isso, a fic será beeeem longa! Rsss! Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio, eu estou muito feliz com o sucesso dessa fic que eu imaginei tão pequena! Sem mais delongas, o capítulo 11! Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p>Tudo estava calmo em Red Wood. Era uma tarde de quarta-feira e, aproveitando uma folga deles, Dean e Castiel resolveram fazer um programa em família com Sam, uma vez que os irmãos Winchester não sabiam como era um passeio em família. O garoto não teria aula naquela tarde, então era o momento perfeito para isso.<p>

O trio foi fazer um piquenique no parque local com direito a cesta, toalha de mesa no chão e tudo o que um piquenique de verdade tinha. Sam estava empolgado, com os olhos brilhando como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um presente de Natal. Isso deixou Dean muito feliz, pois ele nunca tinha visto o irmãozinho daquele jeito.

Eles se sentaram no chão e o casal arrumava tudo enquanto o caçula brincava com um menino que eles conheceram lá. Entre um tupperware cheio de waffles que Castiel colocava no centro da toalha e três pratos que Dean espalhava em volta do pedaço de pano, eles conversavam:

-Sam parece muito feliz. - constatou o moreno sorrindo enquanto observava o cunhado brincando com o outro garoto.

-Ele está feliz. Eu nunca o tinha visto assim. E tudo isso é graças a você. Obrigado, meu anjo. - retrucou o loiro se aproximando do namorado e dando-lhe um leve selinho.

-Não me agradeça. Se tudo isso está acontecendo é devido a sua coragem de ir embora e começar uma nova vida comigo e com seu irmão. Se você ainda estivesse com medo do seu pai, nós três ainda estaríamos em Dallas vivendo vidas infelizes.

-Mas foi você que me deu coragem para isso, Cas. Você é que me dá coragem para enfrentar os problemas, forças para lutar e uma razão para viver. - devolveu o Winchester acariciando o rosto do namorado.

-Nossa. E Sam? Ele não é um motivo para você viver? - indagou o moreno surpreso.

-Sim, mas dentro de alguns anos, ele irá embora viver a própria vida. Já você vai ficar do meu lado para sempre. Assim espero.

-Claro que vou, seu bobo. Eu não tenho planos de te abandonar de jeito nenhum! Conforme-se, Dean Winchester, você nunca se livrará de mim. - exclamou o Novak sorrindo.

-E quem disse que eu quero me livrar de você? - replicou o outro com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Sem proferir nem mais uma palavra, o mais novo agarrou o mais velho pela cintura possessivamente e, segurando sua nuca com a outra mão, o beijou apaixonadamente. O moreno, por sua vez, pousou suas mãos nos ombros do loiro e correspondeu a carícia à altura.

As pessoas que estavam ao redor deles observavam a cena atentamente. Algumas faziam cara de nojo, outras de surpresa e o resto de inveja. Afinal, nem todo mundo tem a sorte que eles tiveram de encontrar um grande amor, não importando a opção sexual. O casal continuava a se beijar com amor e paixão. Eles se controlavam para não irem muito fundo, pois estavam em público e Sam estava perto deles. Então eles finalmente se afastaram, pois seus pulmões precisavam de ar. Respirando com dificuldade, os dois riam um para o outro, exalando felicidade em seus olhos e lábios. Dean interrompeu o silêncio e indagou:

-Vamos logo terminar de arrumar tudo? Eu estou faminto!

-Você sempre está com fome, Deanno! - retrucou Castiel com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Eles terminaram de arrumar tudo e Dean chamou Sam para se juntar à eles. Logo o trio estava em volta da toalha comendo como uma família. Eles conversavam, sorriam, brincavam. E enquanto tudo isso acontecia, o Winchester mais velho só conseguia pensar uma coisa:

-_Finalmente eu tenho uma família!_

No fim do dia, eles voltaram para casa. A noite foi tranquila. Enquanto Sam dormia em seu quarto, o casal namorava no deles. De manhã cedo, eles se levantaram para trabalhar. Sam tomava banho e os dois o aguardavam no sofá conversando:

-Eu vou telefonar para meu pai. Ele tem um julgamento dentro de algumas horas e eu quero desejar boa sorte para ele. - disse o moreno enquanto pegava o celular em seu bolso.

-Bem, Sam demora no banho, então eu acho que dá tempo. Dê lembranças minhas para seu pai.

-Está bem, amor.

A ligação havia acabado, os garotos ainda riam da piada de Dean, mas, ao se lembrarem do que Adam falou, ambos ficavam sérios. Eles se encaravam e a frase _"o Winchester já descobriu tudo." _passavapelacabeça deles, quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Sam:

-Já estou pronto, Cas.

-Er... vamos então, Sammy. - retrucou o moreno levantando do sofá e tentando disfarçar a angústia.

-Bem, boa aula, Sammy. - disse Dean se levantando do sofá e dando um beijo na testa do irmão enquanto tambem tentava disfarçar o medo.

Os três saíram de casa. Dean foi a pé para a oficina onde trabalhava, pois era perto do apartamento deles. Já, Castiel e Sam pegaram o Impala. O moreno deixou o Winchester mais novo na escola e seguiu para a biblioteca.

De noite, ao mesmo tempo em que Sam dormia, o casal conversava em seu quarto, incapazes de pegarem no sono por causa do que souberam através de Adam. Eles estavam deitados de lado na cama e de frente um para o outro. Um olhava intensamente para o outro, quando Castiel perguntou com um tom de voz e um semblante sério e assustado:

-O que vai acontecer se seu pai nos encontrar, Deanno?

-Se ele nos encontrar, pela primeira vez na vida eu vou enfrentá-lo. Eu não vou deixar ele destruir nossas vidas de novo, meu anjo. - respondeu o loiro acariciando o cabelo do namorado.

-Isso é lindo, amor, mas eu sou o único maior de idade aqui, então diante da lei, o que nós fizemos não foi uma fuga, foi um sequestro. Para a lei, eu sequestrei vocês dois. Meu pai é um ótimo advogado, mas duvido que consiga me salvar da cadeia se ele me acusar. E ele vai me acusar.

-Para o mundo inteiro descobrir que o primogênito dele é gay? DU-VI-DO-! Ele vai é tentar me ameaçar, me chantagear de novo para me fazer voltar com o Sammy e te abandonar. Só que isso eu não vou fazer. Chega de abaixar a cabeça para ele. E não se preocupe, meu anjo, ele não vai fazer nada contigo. Eu conheço o meu pai. - retrucou Dean ainda acariciando os cabelos do moreno.

-Tem certeza disso, amor?

-Absoluta. Agora, vem cá.

Dean enlaçou Castiel pela cintura e o beijou apaixonadamente. O Novak não só o correspondeu como o abraçou, afundando seus dedos nas costas dele. Pouco a pouco, eles foram tirando suas roupas até ficarem nús e isso tudo sem pararem o beijo nem as outras carícias. As mãos mapeavam os corpos, as bocas gemiam abafado por entre os beijos, tudo estava perfeito. O Winchester, então, desceu os lábios para o queixo e depois parou no ombro do Novak, onde deu uma intensa mordida, arrancando um forte gemido e uma frase maliciosa do moreno:

-Amanhã meus colegas de trabalho vão achar que eu namoro um vampiro.

-Que seja. Pelo menos eles vão saber que você tem dono. - retrucou o loiro igualmente malicioso.

Dean continuou a beijar o corpo amado deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava. Muitos minutos se passaram nesse jogo de sedução. Castiel estava enlouquecendo e já implorava para o loiro acabar logo com aquilo. Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, o Winchester pegou um pote de lubrificante na gaveta do criado-mudo e lambuzou seus dedos, inserindo um a um na entrada do moreno. Primeiro ele colocou um, depois adicionou outro e quando já tinha 3 dedos no interior de seu amante e ele se contorcia loucamente, o filho de John retirou os dedos, lambuzou o próprio membro com o lubrificante e se deitou ao lado dele falando:

-Hoje eu quero que você me cavalgue.

-Como você quiser, amor. - respondeu ele maliciosamente.

Rapidamente, ele se ajoelhou sobre o corpo do amado, de costas para ele. Então, Castiel segurou seu membro e se sentou lentamente sobre ele enquanto ambos gemiam. O que era uma cavalgada vagarosa se tornou um galope veloz em alguns minutos e o casal já se amava ensandecidamente. Castiel se levantava e sentava rapidamente, louco de desejo pelo namorado, que segurava seus quadris e gemia seu nome. Os dois não tinham o mínimo de pudor. Na verdade, essa era uma palavra que não existia na relação dos dois, pois para eles, entre quatro paredes e um casal valia tudo. O clímax estava chegando e, ao perceber isso, Dean sentou na cama abraçando Castiel por trás com força e paixão dizendo:

-Eu te amo, Cas!

-Eu também te amo, Deanno! - exclamou o moreno em resposta.

Então eles gozaram. O orgasmo veio forte e avassalador para os dois. Eles se contorceram, convulsionaram, estremeceram, um colado no outro e ambos tentando conter os gemidos, que a essa altura já saíam altos, para não acordarem o pequeno Winchester no quarto ao lado e serem pegos em uma situação embaraçosa para os três. Exaustos, os dois desabaram na cama ainda abraçados. Então, Castiel se soltou do enlace por alguns segundos, apenas para tirar seu amor de dentro dele, virou seu corpo de frente para Dean e o abraçou. E finalmente os apaixonados conseguiram dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<strong>


	12. A Busca

**Bem, e a história continua! Esse capítulo é centrado em John e sua busca pelos meninos. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p>Dirigindo furiosamente, John ia rumo à casa de Lilith disposto a arrancar dela o paradeiro de seus filhos, pois ele sabia que, com certeza, eles provavelmente disseram a ela para onde estavam indo. Afinal, a governanta sempre foi para os dois a mãe que Mary não pôde ser.E, curiosamente, era tão linda quanto sua falecida esposa.<p>

Finalmente ele chegou, mas a casa estava fechada e as luzes apagadas. Então, o Almirante foi falar com a vizinha. Ele bateu na porta e uma mulher alta e de longos cabelos loiros atendeu aducadamente:

-Sim, em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Boa noite. Eu sou o patrão de Lilith, sua vizinha. Ela não foi trabalhar hoje e não me avisou nada, então eu vim procurá-la, mas a casa dela está fechada. Você sabe para onde ela foi?

-Boa noite. Eu sou Ruby. Lily e eu somos amigas. Ela me disse que ia viajar para a casa da mãe, Eve. Parece que ela está doente.

-E você sabe onde mora a mãe dela?

-Sim. Ela mora em San Antonio.

-Lilith te falou quando volta?

-Não. Ela disse que não tinha previsão de quando voltará.

-Bem, obrigado pela informação.

-Disponha.

O Winchester voltou para o Mustang alugado e, antes de ligar o carro, pegou seu celular no porta-luvas. Ele tinha certeza que Lilith não foi para a casa da mãe, afinal ela está fugindo dele e naquele lugar tão óbvio por certo seria encontrada. Isso provavelmente foi uma mentira que a governanta inventou para enganar a vizinha.

Por outro lado, ela não iria muito longe. Desde pequena Lilith tinha medo de avião, então sempre viajava para perto e de ônibus. Diante disso, ele sabia o que fazer. Discou um número conhecido no telefone e esperou que atendessem:

-John, algum problema?

-Oi, Rufus, eu estou com problemas sim. Preciso que você mande 2 homens para a rodoviária agora.

-O que houve? Algo com os garotos?

-Não dá para explicar. Só mande os homens, está bem?

-Ok.

Após desligar, o militar colocou a chave na ignição e tomou a direção da rodoviária, onde chegou rapidamente. Com uma foto de Lilith que estava em seu celular e ele tirou sem o conhecimento dela, o Almirante saiu de guiché em guiché perguntando se os atendentes a haviam visto e explicando que ela era uma fugitiva da polícia e, como militar, ele estava ajudando na captura dela. Até que finalmente alguém a reconheceu:

-Ah, eu a vi sim. - disse uma mulher extremamente magra e branca que lembrava muito a cantora Amy Winehouse enquanto enrolava os cabelos negros com os dedos. - Ela pegou um ônibus para Austin a 3 horas.

-Obrigado. - respondeu ele se afastando da cabine e indo até os soldados que haviam acabado de chegar.

Diante deles, o Almirante voltou a falar com o tom de voz sério e enérgico que ele sempre usava com seus subordinados no quartel:

-Bem, obrigado por virem. Eu preciso encontrar essa mulher. Ela pegou um ônibus para Austin a 3 horas, então estará lá em 1 hora. Eu não quero que ela chegue. Peguem um helicóptero, o interceptem e a levem para o quartel. Eu estou indo para lá. - ele orientou, mostrando a foto de Lilith que guardava em seu celular.

-Sim, senhor! - responderam os homens obedientemente batendo continência ao mesmo tempo.

Os 2 soldados executaram a ordem com perfeição. Em uma hora, eles entravam na sala do Winchester com uma assustada Lilith à tiracolo. Satisfeito, o viúvo encarou o trio com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios e falou:

-A coloquem na cadeira e nos deixem a sós.

-Sim, Senhor! - exclamaram os dois simultaneamente, fazendo logo depois o que o oficial superior deles haviam mandado.

Assim que se viu sozinho com a governanta, ele a encarou com o mesmo sorriso, mas os olhos transbordando ódio, e disse:

-Seja bem-vinda de volta. Agora somos só eu e você, Lilith!

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	13. O Interrogatório

**Bem, chegamos ao capítulo 13... xiiii... será que teremos algum azar na história? Bem, azar eu n sei, mas garanto que fortes emoções virão nesse capítulo. Os fatos que acontecem nesse capítulo me vieram à cabeça no capítulo 8 e eu deixei pistas sobre ele nesse mesmo capítulo e no 12, mas parece que ninguém notou. bom, pelo menos ninguém mencionou nada nos reviews. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p>-Se acha que eu sei onde os garotos estão, Sr. Winchester, está muito enganado. Eu sei apenas o que está escrito na carta que Dean lhe deixou. E mesmo que soubesse onde eles estão, jamais lhe diria! - exclamou a governanta, agora calma, confiante e cheia de coragem.<p>

-EU DUVIDO QUE VOCÊ NÃO SAIBA! - berrou o Almirante com os olhos ainda mais cheios de ódio e a voz rouca enquanto se levantava de sua cadeira e apoiava as mãos na mesa.

O clima estava muito tenso. A segurança, a determinação, os olhos azuis sérios e intensos. Tudo isso aliado à beleza da jovem governanta, estava tirando o Winchester do sério. A muito tempo ele não sentia essas coisas, desde que Mary morreu, na verdade. E isso era muito confuso para John, pois ele conhece Lilith a anos, desde antes da morte de sua falecida esposa, e nunca sentiu nada assim por ela. Mas de uns tempos para cá, ele passou a vê-la com outros olhos, tanto que ele a fotografou com o celular sem que ela notasse. Ele precisava de uma imagem dela para admirar quando estava longe por causa do trabalho. O militar mentia para si mesmo que sentia todas essas coisas por ela por causa de sua semelhança com Mary, mas no fundo, sabia que não era nada disso.

-EU ESTOU FALANDO A VERDADE! SE O SENHOR NÃO ACREDITA, O PROBLEMA É SEU! - gritou a loira transbordando raiva nos olhos e na voz ao mesmo tempo em que também se levantava e se colocava na mesma posição de seu patrão.

Por causa da reação exaltada de Lilith, os rostos dos dois ficaram muito próximos. John agora podia sentir a respiração dela resvalar em sua face. Aquele hálito quente, a expressão provocante que ela exibia, enfrentando ele com os olhos como ninguém nunca o havia enfrentado antes, seu lábios carnudos vermelhos por causa do batom que ela usava perto dos dele, enfim, o conjunto da obra o fez perder o controle e fazer algo que nenhum deles esperava. Ele tirou suas mãos da mesa e as pousou no rosto dela, o aproximando do dele e colando seus lábios nos dela sem pensar. Lilith esperou tanto por isso, desejou tanto isso, mantendo esse sentimento em segredo porque não gostava do homem em quem o Almirante havia se transformado.

Ela o amou no instante em que o viu pela primeira vez, mas ele era casado. Além disso, ela também gostou de Mary desde o início e nutriu por ela uma grande amizade. Quando ela morreu, Lilith resolveu respeitar a dor e o luto do viúvo, mas depois ele se tornou outra pessoa. Ele se transformou em alguém que a jovem governanta não queria em sua vida. Mas amava os garotos como se fossem seus, por isso permaneceu trabalhando na casa. Por eles e porque, apesar de tudo, ainda tinha a esperança de ver o antigo John novamente, aquele por quem ela se apaixonou.

E agora, naquele exato momento, o Winchester havia feito o que ela queria que ele fizesse desde o dia em que o conheceu. Por essa razão, ignorando a situação em que se encontravam e o que provocou aquele beijo, ela se entregou a ele de corpo de alma. Logo, o militar havia dado a volta na mesa e tomado a cintura dela com possessão, enquanto ela enlaçou o pescoço dele desesperadamente.

O beijo foi forte, intenso, turbulento e da mesma forma inesperada que começou, chegou ao fim. Percebendo o que tinha feito, John afastou seus lábios dos de Lilith e com um pouco de força a jogou na cadeira onde ela estava, fazendo o móvel quase cair para trás com a jovem e bela mulher.

De costas para ela, pois estava tentando se recuperar do que tinha acabado de acontecer, ele respirou fundo buscando ar e falou com um tom de voz mais grave e sério que o normal:

-Já que você se recusa dizer onde eles estão, eu não vou te deixar ir embora. Você vai ficar trancada nessa sala até decidir me contar para onde meus filhos foram.

E sem encará-la nem por um segundo, ele se virou e deixou o cômodo, trancando a porta ao sair. Lilith, por sua vez, ainda estava imóvel na cadeira, com os olhos arregalados, a respiração ofegante e sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	14. Problemas No Paraíso

**Oi, ****gente! ****Eu ****peço ****desculpas ****pelas ****2 ****semanas ****sem ****postagens. ****Acontece, ****que ****eu ****estava ****bloqueada ****e ****sem ****saber ****que ****rumo ****tomar. ****Mas, ****graças ****à ****minha ****amiga**** Linn Krushnic****, ****eu ****consegui ****achar ****um ****caminho ****e ****agora ****apresento ****a ****vocês ****o ****capítulo ****14 ****dessa ****nossa ****história! ****Espero ****que ****vocês ****gostem! ****Obrigada, ****amiga! ****Prometo ****a ****vocês ****que, ****a ****partir ****de ****agora, ****volto ****a ****postar ****todos ****os ****domingos. ****Também ****peço ****desculpas ****pelos ****últimos ****capítulos, ****que ****foram ****minúsculos. ****Garanto ****que ****esse ****é ****maior ****e ****os ****outros ****também ****serão! ****Bem, ****sem ****mais ****delongas, ****vamos ****ao ****capítulo ****agora!**

* * *

><p>Aparentemente, tudo ia bem em Red Wood, mas como diz o ditado, as aparências enganam. No início, A nova família formada pelos Winchesters mais novos e pelo jovem Novak estava vivendo em um mar de rosas, mas pouco a pouco, os problemas começaram a aparecer.<p>

Castiel estava trabalhando tranquilamente, catalogando um lote de livros novos que a biblioteca havia comprado quando seu celular tocou. Ele o tirou do bolso de sua calça e, apesar de não reconhecer o número, atendeu imediatamente:

-Alô? Quem fala?

-Sr. Johnson, aqui é o diretor McKeen da Source of Knowledge. Eu estou ligando, porque Chuck agrediu um colega agora a pouco.

-O que? Mas o Chuck é um garoto tranquilo!

-Não foi o que ele mostrou hoje. Por favor, venha até aqui agora. Eu preciso falar com o senhor. Eu chamaria o irmão dele também, mas ele disse que quer só o senhor aqui.

-Não precisa chamar o Mike, Sr. McKeen. Ele está muito ocupado. Eu já estou indo aí. - concluiu o moreno preocupado.

Após falar com sua chefe, o dono dos olhos azuis pegou o Impala e rumou para a escola onde seu pequeno cunhado estudava. Ele sabia que Sam jamais machucaria alguém sem ter sido provocado, por isso entendia perfeitamente o porque de o garoto ter preferido chamar ele ao invés de Dean. Seja lá o que fizeram com o caçula, considerando o temperamento explosivo do loiro, quando ele souber vai ficar furioso e, se fosse falar com o diretor, acabaria criando uma confusão na escola. Como Castiel é mais calmo e controlado certamente vai conseguir cuidar da situação melhor que seu companheiro.

Minutos mais tarde, ele entrava na sala do diretor. McKeen era um homem branco, alto e tinha cabelos grisalhos. Ele era sério e dirigia a Source of Knowledge com mãos de ferro. Sam estava sentado diante de sua mesa e, ao entrar, o jovem Novak foi logo em sua direção enquanto falava:

-Chuck, o que houve?

-Sr. Johnson, que bom que o senhor veio. Temos muito que conversar. Sente-se. - disse o diretor, interrompendo Castiel.

-Está bem. Sou todo ouvidos. - respondeu o moreno enquanto sentava.

-Bem, hoje, na hora do intervalo, seu cunhado agrediu um colega como eu já expliquei ao senhor pelo telefone. Chuck, conte para o Sr. Johnson o que você me falou.

-Jim, desculpa. Eu não queria bater nele, mas ele me provocou! - exclamou o menino entre lágrimas.

-O que foi que ele fez, Chuck? Me explica tudo com calma. - respondeu Castiel preocupado.

-Ele xingou você e Mike de viadinhos, boiolas e me perguntaram se eu também gosto de dar o rabo como vocês.

-Mas que absurdo! Pudera ele ter batido nesse garoto! Isso não pode ficar assim, Sr. McKeen, isso é bullying! Espero que o senhor tenha dado uma punição exemplar para esse menino!

-Punição por que? Quando o professor que os separou chegou onde eles estavam, os dois já estavam brigando e nenhum dos outros garotos confirmou a versão do Chuck.

-O que? O senhor não fez nada com o garoto? Chuck é um menino doce, não faz mal a ninguém e nunca, ouviu bem, NUNCA mente! - devolveu Castiel já começando a perder a paciência.

-Sem provas que corroborem o que Chuck disse, eu não posso fazer nada com o outro garoto. - explicou o diretor com uma leve malícia sondando seu sorriso.

-Provas, corroborem. O que é isso? Uma investigação policial? E o senhor é o que? Um CSI? - indagou o jovem Novak com um tom de voz sarcástico.

-Poupe-me do seu sarcasmo, Sr. Johnson. Como diretor, eu devo me ater aos fatos e eles dizem que Chuck agrediu um colega que não fez nada a ele.

-Eu não estou acreditando no que eu estou ouvindo! - o moreno exclamou muito nervoso, enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo com a cabeça jogada para trás. - só me responda uma coisa: Qual é o nome desse garoto que Chuck agrediu?

- Raphael McFly. - respondeu McKeen rápido e direto.

-Ahhhh! Raphael McFly, filho do prefeito Conrad McFly? Tá explicado!

-O senhor está insinuando alguma coisa, Sr. Johnson? - questionou o diretor ficando sério.

-O senhor me entendeu muito bem, Sr. McKeen. Mas como vai ficar a situação do Chuck agora? - retrucou Castiel igualmente sério.

-Ele está suspenso por 3 dias. - respondeu McKeen calmamente.

-O senhor tem mais alguma coisa para me dizer?

-Só que o senhor e seu companheiro devem cuidar melhor da educação do Chuck. - alfinetou o diretor com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

-Eu e Mike educamos o Chuck MUITO bem! Vamos embora, Chuck! - exclamou o moreno novamente exaltado e olhando para Sam no final.

Os dois deixaram a diretoria sob o olhar malicioso do diretor e rumaram para o estacionamento. Sam ainda chorava e, sozinho com Castiel, voltou a se desculpar:

-Por favor, Cas, me desculpe! Eu tentei me...

-Não precisa se desculpar, Sammy. O que você fez foi errado sim, mas o Raphael provocou e você não tem sangue de barata. O que ele fez foi ainda mais errado e, além disso, foi cruel. - replicou Castiel se virando para o mais novo e colocando suas mãos no rosto dele. - agora vamos para casa. Eu vou te deixar lá e em seguida vou na oficina falar com Dean.

-Não, Cas, por favor! Dean vai ficar furioso! - exclamou o menino com medo.

-Eu sei, Sam, mas Dean é seu irmão e tem o direito de saber o que estão fazendo com você nessa escola. Vamos, entre no carro. - respondeu o Novak já diante do carro e fazendo sinal para o filho mais novo de John entrar.

Logo, Castiel deixava Sam no apartamento e seguia para a oficina do namorado usando o Impala, apesar do lugar ficar a apenas 2 quadras da residência deles. Chegando lá, ele estacionou o carro e entrou. Para seu azar, o moreno encontrou Uriel, um colega de Dean, sozinho mexendo em uma SUV. Ele não gostou nem um pouco, preferia que o loiro estivesse lá, mas sem alternativa se dirigiu ao homem negro à sua frente:

-Boa tarde, Uriel. Onde está Mike?

-Oi, Jimmy. Como vai? - respondeu o mecânico indo em direção ao Novak com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Estou bem, mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta. - retrucou o moreno sério e dando dos passos para trás.

-Ele está no banheiro. Já deve estar voltando. Mas a gente podia se divertir um pouco até lá, o que acha? - insinuou Uriel avançando os 2 passos que Castiel tinha retrocedido e tentando tocá-lo ainda com o sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Eu já disse que amo o Mike e sou fiel, Uriel. Me deixa em paz de uma vez! - exclamou o moreno se exaltando e dando um tapa na mão que o negro tentava encostar nele.

-E eu já disse que não vou desistir! Quem manda você ter esses olhos azuis tão lindos e intensos? Eles me deixam louco, sabia?

-Uriel... - começou o filho de Adam já irritado, mas foi interrompido pelo namorado que finalmente voltava do banheiro sem perceber nada.

-Anjo, o que faz aqui?

-Oi, amor, eu preciso falar com você sobre o Chuck. - respondeu Castiel praticamente correndo na direção do namorado e muito aliviado por ele ter chegado.

-O que houve com meu irmão? - indagou Dean já com um ar preocupado.

-Vamos conversar lá fora que eu te explico.

-Está bem. Uriel, toma conta de tudo aqui que eu já volto, tá?

-Sem problemas, Mike! - respondeu o negro alto e forte já disfarçando a malícia presente em seu rosto, mas não deixando de dar uma rápida olhada para Castiel no final.

Do lado de fora, o moreno explicou para o loiro tudo o que houve na escola já se preparando para o ataque de fúria que ele teria. E como ele conhecia o namorado! Furioso, Dean socou a parede enquanto gritava:

-FILHO DA PUTA!

-Deanno, fica calmo, por favor!

-Como ficar calmo, Cas? Esse pirralho está fazendo com Sammy a mesma coisa que o imbecil do Crowley fazia contigo no Dallas High School. E esse filho da puta desse diretor não vai fazer nada com o garoto porque ele tem as costas quentes! E no fim de tudo, Sammy, que é a vítima, foi que pagou o pato!

-Eu sei! Você acha que eu não me lembrei do Crowley? Eu sei exatamente como o Sammy se sente! E acho um tremendo absurdo esse garoto não ser responsabilizado só porque é filho do prefeito, mas infelizmente nós não podemos fazer nada! Pelo menos por enquanto...

-Como assim? Você pensou em alguma coisa?

-Sim, eu tive umas ideias... - respondeu o moreno com uma certa malícia no sorriso.

-Que coisas? Tirar o Sammy daquela escola?

-Não, amor, isso não adiantaria! Provavelmente na outra escola de Ensino Fundamental dessa cidade também deve ter algum garoto preconceituoso que faria bullying com ele. Nós temos é que cortar o mal pela raiz. E eu já sei como! - explicou Castiel com um brilho intenso nos olhos azuis.

-E como vamos fazer isso? - questionou o loiro já muito curioso.

-Eu preciso fazer umas coisas primeiro, amor. Então se derem certo, eu te conto.

-Mas, Cas...

-Sem mas, Deanno! Agora eu tenho que ir! Tchau! - exclamou o anjo de Dean dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado logo depois e indo para o Impala em seguida.

Dentro do carro, Castiel tomou o caminho de casa com a cabeça fervilhando de pensamentos. O que mais o preocupava, já que tinha o problema de Sam mais ou menos resolvido nela, era Uriel. Desde que Dean começou a trabalhar naquela oficina que o negro o assediava. O moreno sempre respondia a mesma coisa que disse minutos antes. Ele amava Dean, no caso Mike, e era fiel. E, em todas as vezes, era ríspido e demonstrava em seu olhar, suas expressões faciais e sua postura, que não gostava da atitude do mecânico. Mas, mesmo assim, Uriel insistia. E isso estava acabando com o moreno.

Ele tinha muito medo de contar a Dean o que Uriel fazia, pois conhecia o gênio forte dele. Certamente, o Winchester daria uma surra no negro e acabaria sendo demitido pelo chefe. E eles precisavam que o sardento ficasse naquele emprego. Isso sem falar, que aquela era a melhor oficina da cidade. No entanto, o que mais preocupava Castiel não era a demissão em si, mas o fato de que seu companheiro acabaria preso se surrasse o colega de trabalho, pois o dono da oficina era muito influente na cidade, além de grande amigo de Uriel e da família dele.

Resumindo, Castiel não sabia mais o que fazer. E com a cabeça queimando com as imagens dos vários assédios que sofreu do negro, o jovem Novak não conseguiu mais dirigir. Ele freou bruscamente, parou o carro no acostamento e afundou o rosto no volante se deixando dominar pelo pranto compulsivo que tomou conta de si. E agora, o que ele faria?

* * *

><p><strong>Os personagens Jeff McKeen e Conrad foram tirados do universo da série "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation", mais conhecida como "CSI: Las Vegas". Essa semana, eu finalmente assisti o episódio em que um dos personagens principais foi assassinado por McKeen e precisava extravasar a raiva que senti. Por isso, o diretor McKeen tem a mesma personalidade do assassino sacana de CSI. Já o Conrad, é o Conrad Ecklie, Diretor Assistente do laboratório onde os CSIs trabalham, mas nessa fic eu mudei o sobrenome dele para McFly, porque já tinha colocado nela um personagem de CSI na íntegra. E admito que o Marty McFly de "De Volta Para o Futuro" andou sondando minha cabeça, só não sei porque. Rsss! Bem, agora chega, porque essa "Nota Final" já está virando uma Enciclopédia Barsa! Rsss! E n<strong>**ão ****se ****esqueçam ****de ****deixar ****review! ****Não ****dói, ****não ****transmite ****nenhuma ****doença ****contagiosa, ****não ****engorda ****e ****alegra ****o ****dia ****dos ****ficwriters, ****então ****mãos ****à ****obra! ****Rsss!**


	15. Ajuda Paterna

**Bem, ****aqui ****está ****o ****capítulo ****15, ****como ****eu ****prometi. ****Espero ****que ****gostem.**

* * *

><p>Assim que se acalmou e enxugou as lágrimas, Castiel voltou a dirigir até que chegou em seu lar e desabou no sofá. Ele estava deitado, de olhos fechados, quando uma voz familiar falou com ele:<p>

-Como ele reagiu? - perguntou o pequeno Sam à metros dele.

-Chamou o diretor de filho da puta e socou uma parede. - respondeu o moreno encarando o cunhado.

-Eu sabia! Ele vai fazer alguma besteira, Cas! - exclamou o menino angustiado enquanto ia na direção do Novak.

-Não se preocupe, Sammy. Dean não vai fazer nada. Eu vou resolver isso e da melhor maneira possível. - explicou o filho de Adam se sentando no sofá e colocando as mãos no rosto do garoto tentando acalmá-lo.

-E como você vai fazer isso?

-Por enquanto, é segredo. Nem o Dean sabe. E o senhor já fez o dever de casa, mocinho? - retrucou o dono dos olhos azuis dando um leve sorriso no final.

-Eu... eu não consegui fazer. Eu estava preocupado com a reação do Dean. - replicou Sam com a cabeça baixa.

-Pois pode se tranquilizar. Como eu já te disse, ele não vai fazer nada errado. Então, vai fazer seu dever de casa. - devolveu o mais velho bagunçando o cabelo do mais novo.

-Está bem. - concordou o menino sorrindo.

Sam voltou para seu quarto e começou a fazer seu dever de casa. Ao mesmo tempo, Castiel pegou seu telefone celular e fez uma ligação. Uma voz conhecida atendeu do outro lado da linha e foi logo falando:

-Oi, filho! Que saudades! Como vocês estão?

-Oi, papai! Também estou morto de saudades! Nós estamos bem. Mas, como vão as coisas por aí? O Sr. Winchester aprontou mais alguma?

-Bem, está tudo bem por aqui e eu não soube mais nada do John, filho. Mas duvido que você tenha me ligado para falar só dele. Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?

-O senhor realmente me conhece, pai. Eu estou mesmo precisando da sua ajuda. No entanto, não estou precisando do meu pai, mas do advogado.

-Como assim? Algum de vocês foi preso? Olha, filho, eu não posso advogar no Maine, já que me formei no Texas, mas posso procurar um bom advogado que trabalhe aí.

-Calma, pai! Não é nada disso! Nenhum de nós está com problemas legais. Eu preciso é que o senhor investigue a vida de alguém para mim.

-UFA! Que susto! Mas fala, filho, quem é essa pessoa e porque você quer que eu a investigue?

-Desculpa ter te assustado, pai. Eu devia ter sido mais claro. A pessoa, é Conrad Angus McFly. Ele é o prefeito daqui de Red Wood. E o motivo, bem, é uma longa história que eu vou te contar agora.

O moreno explicou para o pai, em detalhes, a conversa que teve com o diretor McKeen. E logo o experiente advogado soube porque seu filho estava lhe pedindo essa investigação. Indignado, ele esbravejou:

-ISSO É UM ABSURDO! Esse garoto tem que ser punido! Os pais e a escola têm que castigá-lo por ter ofendido o Sam!

-Eu sei pai, mas o menino é intocável. Por isso preciso de sua ajuda.

-Eu entendi perfeitamente o que você quer, filho. E prometo que em 3 dias você terá tanta munição contra esse prefeito que nem um colete à prova de balas vai salvá-lo!

-Obrigado, pai. Nem sei como te agradecer.

-Não precisa agradecer, filho. Eu sou seu pai. Cuidar de você é minha responsabilidade.

-Mas cuidar do meu cunhado não.

-Ele faz parte da sua vida e da sua nova família, filho. Mas, mudando de assunto, essa não é a única coisa que está te aborrecendo, não é?

-Nossa, o senhor não deixa escapar nada, não é? - indagou o mais novo esboçando um leve sorriso.

-Eu te conheço até a distância, Cas. Fala logo, o que houve?

-Um colega de trabalho do Dean tem me assediado desde que Dean começou a trabalhar lá. Eu não aguento mais, pai. Hoje ele me assediou com Dean à metros de nós, no banheiro. Eu já disse várias vezes que amo o Dean e sou fiel, mas ele insiste! Eu não sei mais o que fazer. - confessou Castiel voltando a chorar.

-Você tem que contar isso para o Dean, filho. Ele tem o direito de saber.

-NÃO! Eu não posso, pai! Se eu fizer isso, Dean dará uma surra no Uriel. perderá o emprego e será preso. Uriel e a família dele são grandes amigos do dono da oficina, que é muito influente aqui! E nós precisamos que ele fique nesse emprego. E, principalmente, se Dean for preso, seremos descobertos.

-Pior que você tem razão. Dean herdou o mesmo temperamento explosivo do pai. Você quer que eu investigue esse Uriel também?

-Não é trabalho demais para o senhor? Não quero abusar da sua boa vontade, pai. Eu sei que o senhor deve estar cheio de proce...

-Cas, você é meu filho! Está acima de tudo para mim! E você acha que eu vou ficar em paz sabendo que quem eu mais amo no mundo está sofrendo?

-Pai... - falou Castiel emocionado sem conseguir dizer mais nada.

-Está decidido. Eu vou investigar esse Uriel. Qual é o nome completo dele?

-Uriel Patrick Monroe.

-Ok. Anotado. Filho, eu vou desligar para começar as investigações. Logo, eu te ligo para te dar uma resposta. Se cuida, tá?

-Está bem. Obrigado, pai. Dá um beijo na mamãe por mim e não conta nada para ela, tá?

-Eu já disse, não precisa agradecer. E não se preocupe, sua mãe não saberá de nada. Só do beijo. Tchau.

-Tchau.

Ambos desligaram e Castiel acabou ficando mais calmo. Falar com o pai sempre o tranquilizava. Ele esfregou o rosto e o cabelo e, em seguida, se espreguiçou. Depois, foi direto para o banheiro, onde tirou sua roupa e tomou um banho quente relaxante. Então desabou de bruços em sua cama ainda com o roupão que vestiu após sair do chuveiro.

Horas mais tarde, ele acordou sentindo um peso em seus quadris e mãos massageando seus ombros. Já imaginando o que estava acontecendo, ele sorriu e virou o rosto esperando ver seu companheiro atrás e em cima de si, mas era Uriel que estava lá. Ele estava nú e sorria com uma malícia diabólica e aproximou seu rosto do dele tentando beijá-lo. Castiel virou a face para frente de novo e começou a gritar tentando se mexer. O negro se levantou por alguns segundos e virou o corpo do Novak para frente abrindo seu roupão violentamente enquanto falava:

-Agora você finalmente será meu, Jimmy!

-NÃÃÃOOOOOOO! - gritou Castiel desesperado entre lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>Não <strong>**se ****esqueçam ****de ****deixar ****review! ****Não ****dói, ****não ****transmite ****nenhuma ****doença ****contagiosa, ****não ****engorda ****e ****alegra ****o ****dia ****dos ****ficwriters, ****então ****mãos ****à ****obra! ****Rsss!**


	16. Violência Gera Violência

**Eu peço desculpas pela demora para postar. Isso aconteceu porque eu estava bloqueada. Não sei foi bem um bloqueio, porque eu sabia que rumo tomar, só não sabia como colocar isso no Word. Bem, finalmente consegui fazer o capítulo. Para compensá-los pela demora, eu fiz um capítulo maior. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p>Apavorado, o moreno acordou sobressaltado, já sentado em sua cama. Seus gritos chamaram a atenção de seu companheiro, que tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava a poucos passos da porta do quarto. Preocupado, ele entrou correndo e foi até o jovem Novak, falando:<p>

-Cas, o que houve? Você teve um pesadelo? - indagou ele abraçando o namorado.

-Si... sim! Um pesadelo horrível, mas agora eu não me lembro como foi. - mentiu o moreno se aninhando nos braços do loiro entre lágrimas.

-Não importa! Fosse qual fosse esse sonho ruim, ele já acabou. Se acalma, tá? Eu estou aqui.

-Me abraça, Deanno! Me abraça bem forte!

-Claro, meu anjo! - exclamou o Winchester atendendo ao pedido de Castiel.

Aos poucos o moreno foi se acalmando até adormecer nos braços de seu amor. Dean, por sua vez, o colocou na cama cuidadosamente e falou consigo mesmo enquanto o observava dormir:

-Eu sei que você se lembra do seu pesadelo, Cas. E se mentiu pra mim, então foi muito sério. Eu tenho que descobrir o que está acontecendo contigo.

Dias depois, Castiel tinha acabado de deixar Sam na escola e estava ligando o motor do Impala quando seu celular tocou. Ao ver no monitor do aparelho o nome de quem estava ligando, ele logo abriu um sorriso e atendeu:

-Oi, pai! E aí, já terminou as investigações?

-A do prefeito sim. Mandei todos os documentos que achei para você pelo Fedex. Deve chegar em algumas horas. Já o Uriel, eu ainda estou investigando. Acho que estou prestes a descobrir algo interessante sobre a vida dele, mas só vou te dizer quando tiver certeza.

-Tudo bem, pai. Confio no senhor. Vou esperar os documentos com ansiedade. Não vejo a hora de esfregá-los na cara daquele idiota do McFly!

-Eu sei, mas vá com calma, filho. Não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, tá?

-Não se preocupe, pai. Eu sei o que fazer.

-Ok. Mas, mudando de assunto, o tal do Uriel ainda está te perturbando?

-Infelizmente sim. Até pesadelos eu ando tendo com ele.

-Aguenta firme, filho. Logo esse pesadelo vai acabar.

-Obrigado, pai. Bem, agora eu tenho que ir para o trabalho.

-Eu também. Tchau, filho. E não se esqueça: Eu te amo.

-Eu também de amo, pai. Dá um beijo na mamãe por mim, tá?

-Eu darei sim, não se preocupe.

Horas mais tarde, Castiel chegava em casa com Sam, quando encontrou um envelope do Fedex debaixo da porta. Só podiam ser os documentos que ele esperava. Ansioso, o moreno mandou Sam tomar banho para esperar Dean chegar e, sentando-se no sofá, começou a ler o conteúdo do envelope. Um largo sorriso se abriu em sua boca. Ele correu para a multifuncional que, a muito custo, ele e Dean tinham comprado para a impressão dos trabalhos escolares de Sam e fez cópias de cada folha que seu pai lhe enviou. Então guardou os originais dentro do envelope e, em seguida, em seu guarda-roupa e saiu após gritar para Sam já da porta:

-Sammy, eu volto logo!

Logo, ele tocava a campainha da casa do prefeito, que era uma mansão que fazia jus ao cargo dele. Ela era grande, com um belo jardim, uma garagem muito maior que o normal e uma sala de estar bastante espaçosa. A governanta atendeu com seu ar sério e ficou encarando o jovem enquanto ele falava:

-Por favor, eu poderia falar com o Sr. McFly?

-Sinto muito, senhor, mas agora ele não pode recebê-lo. Ele está jantando. Além do mais, o Sr. McFly é um homem muito ocupado, tem muito trabalho para fazer depois da refeição.

-Eu não estou nem aí para o trabalho dele! Eu preciso falar com seu patrão e vou falar agora!

Sem pensar duas vezes, o moreno invadiu a casa sob protestos da governanta que estava bem atrás dele. Assim que chegou na sala de jantar, ele encontrou toda a família McFly jantando e sua invasão acabou tirando o prefeito do sério:

-Mas o que é isso! Quem o senhor pensa que é para invadir a minha casa?

-Sr, McFly, eu sou Jimmy Johnson, cunhado de Chuck Ross. Não sei se o senhor sabe quem é o Chuck, por isso vou explicar.

-Então é você o viadinho que namora o irmão do idiota do Chuck? O soco que ele me deu ainda está doendo, sabia? - perguntou Raphael maliciosamente.

-Cale-se, Raphael! Não se intrometa! Deixe que eu cuido disso! - exclamou McFly furioso.

-Então você é o responsável por aquele garoto que bateu no meu menino? - indagou a primeira dama indignada.

-Lori, por favor, querida, deixe isso comigo.

-Está bem, Conrad! Como você quiser! - falou Lori zangada.

-Bem, acho que agora o senhor sabe quem é o Chuck. E é sobre ele e seu filho que eu preciso falar com o senhor agora.

-Sim, eu soube o que seu cunhado fez com meu filho. Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, mas se quer conversar, vá na prefeitura amanhã! - retrucou o prefeito exaltado.

-O senhor não entendeu, . Eu não vou sair da sua casa até falar com o senhor em particular. - replicou o jovem Novak calmamente.

-Está bem! Você venceu! Vamos para o meu escritório.

Os dois homens seguiram para o escritório do prefeito, que era tão grande quanto o resto da casa. Assim que a porta foi fechada, Castiel estendeu para McFly o envelope onde havia colocado as cópias e falou:

-Eu só vim aqui para dizer ao senhor que se seu filho ofender meu cunhado de novo, ou fizer qualquer coisa contra ele, o conteúdo desse envelope será distribuído para todas as emissoras de TV e rádio dessa cidade, para os jornais e a internet. Essas folhas nas suas mãos são só cópias. Os originais estão bem guardados. Controle seu filho, ou o senhor é que arcará com as consequências. Passar bem.

Assim que terminou de falar, o moreno saiu do escritório, deixando um Conrad McFly encarando as folhas que recebeu dele boquiaberto. Sem falar com mais ninguém, o jovem voltou para casa, onde Dean o esperava preocupado. Quando viu seu amor entrar, ele se levantou do sófa e correu para o outrofalando:

-Cas, onde você estava? Sammy disse que você saiu sem dizer onde ia! Eu fiquei preocupado!

-Desculpe, Deanno! Eu estava com pressa, fui resolver o problema do Sammy.

-Problema? Se refere ao filho do prefeito? - indagou o loiro confuso.

-Sim. Vamos sentar que eu te contarei tudo. - retrucou o moreno sorrindo.

Eles sentaram no sofá e Castiel contou tudo que aconteceu desde que o envelope chegou até o fim de sua conversa com McFly. Dean estava chocado e sorridente ao mesmo tempo. Sem conseguir falar mais nada, ele enlaçou o companheiro pela cintura possessivamente e o beijou com paixão. Prontamente, foi correspondido e, após alguns minutos, se afastou minimamente dele, ficando apenas com as testas coladas e falou:

-Obrigado, anjo. Cuidar do Sammy é meu dever, não seu. E mesmo assim você resolveu o problema dele. Eu serei sempre grato a você.

-Não precisa agradecer, Deanno. Sammy é da minha família também. Cuidar dele é dever meu também. Eu fico feliz em ajudar. - respondeu o moreno enquanto acariciava o rosto do namorado.

-Mesmo assim, obrigado, Cas. Obrigado mesmo. Eu só queria ter estado lá para ver a cara daquele imbecil quando leu os documentos. Aliás, que canalha, hein? - falou o Winchester sorrindo.

-Canalha mesmo! Mas vamos esquecer o McFly, tá? Se você quer mesmo me agradecer, eu conheço algumas formas... - Castiel retrucou com um sorriso malicioso se formando em seus lábios.

-Ah, é? Então me conte quais são, porque eu não faço a mínima ideia. - devolveu o loiro ainda mais malicioso.

-Vamos para o quarto que eu te mostro!

Castiel se levantou do sofá puxando Dean pela mão e o levou para o quarto do casal. A noite foi quente e inesquecível para eles. Foi simplesmente a melhor transa de suas vidas. Dean pela primeira vez foi o passivo e adorou. Ele nunca tinha imaginado que sentir seu Cas dentro de si era tão bom. Claro que, no dia seguinte, ele mal podia sentar, mas se esse era o preço a pagar por uma noite maravilhosa como aquela, ele pagaria com prazer.

Dias depois, Red Wood estava em festa. Todos estavam no parque local comemorando o aniversário da cidade. Havia churrasco, enfeites, som ao vivo, brinquedos instalados para as crianças, vendedores ambulantes, entre outras coisas. Sam estava muito feliz. Ele brincava com seus amigos correndo pelo parque, enquanto Raphael se mantinha encostado em uma árvore sozinho e parecendo chateado. Ao observar o garoto, Castiel teve a certeza de que o prefeito cumprira sua parte no trato. Ótimo. Assim ele não precisaria jogar a merda no ventilador. O jovem Novak foi despertado de seus devaneios por uma voz grave atrás de si:

-Você hoje está mais lindo do que nunca, Jimmy!

O garoto reconheceu a voz de imediato e se virou enquanto procurava Dean com os olhos. Ele estava conversando com um amigo perto da churrasqueira, onde tinha ido pegar uns pedaços de carne para o companheiro. Nem sequer notava o que acontecia entre Castiel e seu colega de trabalho. Assustado, ele encarou Uriel falando seriamente:

-Por Deus, Uriel! Eu já te pedi para parar com isso! Quer saber? Eu não vou ficar aqui me irritando e discutindo com você! Estou indo para perto do MEU NAMORADO. - exclamou ele, sendo mais grosso no final.

-Ah, mais não vai mesmo! - o negro alto exclamou, puxando o mais baixo pelo braço e o fazendo ir ao seu encontro. - eu estou cansado desse joguinho! Você será meu agora!

Sem dizer mais nada, ele beijou Castiel, que se debatia, já começando a chorar e tentando se soltar dos fortes braços do outro. Então, em meio ao desespero, ele mordeu a boca de Uriel, que gritou ao mesmo tempo em que levava a mão aos lábios melados de sangue:

-OUCH! Ficou louco, Jimmy?

-Sim! Eu estou louco de ódio! Me solta Uriel!

Então o barulho de prato caindo e quebrando foi ouvido. Eles olharam para o lado e encontraram um Dean parado e os encarando com os olhos arregalados. Pedaços de vidro e carne jaziam diante dele. Tomado pela raiva e pelo ciúmes, ele só conseguiu dizer uma coisa:

-EU TE MATO, URIEL!

E então, o loiro correu na direção do colega de trabalho e se jogou em cima dele. Eles caíram no chão, com o Winchester sentado em cima dele, o socando, alternando as mãos que desferiam os golpes. Castiel gritava, implorando que ele parasse, mas Dean não escutava nada. Ele estava surdo e cego. Seus olhos tinham um brilho assustador e o verde deles tinha mudado de um brilhante para um escuro que o Novak nunca tinha visto antes.

Diante daquela situação, alguns homens seguraram e levantaram o loiro, enquanto outras pessoas socorriam Uriel. O médico local, que estava participando da festa, logo se debruçou sobre o negro para examiná-lo. Ele estava com os lábios cortados e feridos por causa dos socos e da mordida, ambos os olhos tão roxos e inchados que ele mal podia mantê-los abertos e muito sangue saindo do nariz fraturado.

Aos prantos, Cas se colocou diante do namorado e com as mãos em seu rosto falou com a intenção de acalmá-lo:

-Amor, por favor, acalme-se! Já passou, tá? Eu estou bem!

-Ele tocou em você, anjo! Te beijou à força! Eu vi! - exclamou o filho de John enquanto tentava se livrar dos braços que o seguravam.

-Vamos para casa, por favor! Lá eu te conto tudo! Mas esquece o Uriel, pelo amor de Deus!

-Sinto muito, Sr. Johnson, mas seu namorado não poderá ir para casa. Eu terei que prendê-lo. - explicou o delegado Drake Parker enquanto se aproximava do casal.

Dessa vez foi Castiel que exibiu em seu rosto um olhar que Dean não conhecia. Um olhar cheio de ódio e com um brilho assustador tomando conta das orbes. Ele se virou para o delegado e falou com um tom de voz calmo:

-Não, o senhor não vai prender meu companheiro. Se tem alguém aqui que deve ser preso é o Uriel. Ele tem me assediado sexualmente desde que Mike começou a trabalhar na oficina e agora acabou de me agarrar à força e me beijar contra a minha vontade. Foi por isso que Mike bateu nele. O nome disso é legítima defesa.

-Que seja. Vamos todos para a delegacia então. Quero tomar o depoimento de todos os envolvidos! - retrucou o delegado.

Castiel e Dean gelaram por dentro. Eles tinham que evitar a todo custo que o loiro fosse preso e fichado, pois se isso acontecesse, eles seriam descobertos no instante em que as digitais dele fossem colocadas no sistema.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	17. Hora de Fugir

**Bem, sei que andei sumida, mas prometo que isso não acontecerá mais. Essa semana estarei atualizando todas as minhas longfics e, se der, postando novas oneshots. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p>Lilith tinha sido levada para uma sala próxima do escritório de John e desde então estava trancada nela. O cômodo não tinha janelas e estava um pouco escuro, pois a lâmpada que o iluminava era fraca. Ela estava sentada em um canto do lugar, com as pernas dobradas e os braços em volta delas. Olhando um ponto fixo, a governanta pensava em um jeito de escapar antes que O Winchester voltasse a procurá-la. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele a havia beijado e com tanta paixão. Ainda podia sentir o gosto da boca dele, mas no momento tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar. Ela se levantou do chão e, olhando em volta, falou consigo mesma:<p>

-Eu tenho que sair daqui!

A loira começou a caminhar pelo lugar e foi para o outro lado do quarto, até umas caixas de papelão que estavam lá. Então começou a procurar algo que ela pudesse usar para abrir a porta. O que encontrou foram objetos velhos, provavelmente coisas do quartel que já haviam sido substituídas e agora seriam jogadas no lixo. Na terceira caixa, ela finalmente achou o que procurava. Era um cabide, que com muito cuidado, a loira começou a desmanchar e descascar com uma faca velha que achou em uma das caixas, até chegar no arame dele.

Finalmente, Lilith levantou do chão e foi até a porta, enfiando o arame na fechadura em seguida. Ela o forçou e girou por alguns minutos, até que a porta se abriu. Imediadamente, a governanta largou o arame no chão e olhou toda a extensão do corredor, que estava vazio. Sem pensar mais, ela saiu e caminhou pelo passadiço o mais silenciosamente que pôde, até que, ao virar a esquerda no final dele, ouviu dois soldados conversando e abriu a primeira porta que viu. Era onde ficavam os materiais de limpeza do quartel. Suspirando aliviada, Lilith entrou no lugar e se trancou. Assim que os homens passaram, ela saiu novamente e continuou seu caminho.

O quartel era um lugar grande e com vários andares, por isso a governanta teve que descer muitas escadas e andar por muitos corredores, sempre tomando cuidado para não ser vista pelos soldados, até enfim chegar na porta. Então, ela se deu conta de que deveriam haver muitos soldados do lado de fora fazendo a ronda. Ela não conseguiria sair pela porta, pelo menos não com aqueles homens do lado de fora. A jovem mulher começou a pensar em um jeito de escapar, quando uma voz a despertou de seus devaneios:

-A senhorita é a Lilith, não é? - indagou um jovem e belo soldado com uma voz serena.

-Quem é você? - retrucou a governanta muito assustada após se virar de frente para ele.

-Calma, eu sou o sargento Stokes, mas pode me chamar de Nick. Eu não concordo com o que o Almirante fez com a senhorita, por isso vou ajudá-la a sair daqui.

-Não acredito no senhor. Se quer mesmo me ajudar, porque não me tirou daquela sala imunda? - devolveu Lilith agora novamente segura e determinada.

-E quem a senhorita acha que convenceu o Almirante a te colocar lá? Naquele sala imunda e cheia de caixas com objetos que poderiam ajudá-la a fugir? - respondeu o sargento Stokes com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

-Fo... foi o senhor? - questionou Lilith confusa.

-Sim. Como eu disse, eu não concordo com o que o Almirante está fazendo com a senhorita. E nunca concordei com a forma que ele trata os filhos. Mas eu sou apenas um sargento, não posso me meter na vida dele. No entanto, posso de ajudar a sair daqui. A senhorita vai aceitar a minha ajuda ou não?

-Isso não vai te prejudicar?

-Não se preocupe comigo. Agora o importante é tirá-la daqui. Venha comigo. E, por favor, tire esse senhor. Eu tenho quase a sua idade.

O soldado saiu segurando sua arma, com Lilith, agora sorridente, logo atrás. Ele seguiu por um corredor escuro e entrou em uma sala. Em poucas palavras, era um escritório, como o do Winchester, só que mais amplo. O soldado foi até uma estante cheia de livros e puxou um deles. Lilith jamais poderia imaginar o que aconteceria em seguida. A estante se moveu alguns metros para o lado esquerdo sozinha e, atrás dela, apareceu um túnel que parecia ser comprido. Assustada, a loira indagou:

-O... o que é isso?

-É uma passagem secreta. Ela foi criada há muito tempo como uma saída alternativa caso acontecesse alguma invasão ou outro tipo de problema aqui. Vamos.

Os dois entraram na passagem, o Sargento Stokes na frente e Lilith logo depois. Eles andaram por cerca de 20 minutos, o caminho sempre iluminado por lâmpadas que foram colocadas no túnel, até que chegaram no final. Para a decepção da loira, não havia saída e ela logo esbravejou:

-Você nos trouxe para um beco sem saída?

-Calma! Apenas observe.

Stokes pisou em uma pedra diante dele e a empurrou, a fazendo afundar. Nesse momento, uma outra pedra, bem maior, se mexeu na parede diante deles, indo para o lado direito, e uma luz caiu sobre os dois. Agora sim, havia uma saída. Lilith sorriu e falou:

-Entendi. Outra passagem.

-Exatamente. Esse caminho é secreto, lembra? Então não poderia ficar aberto, senão acabaria sendo descoberto. Agora vai. Eu volto daqui. Ande 100 metros direto e você achará a estrada.

-Está bem. Muito obrigada, Sarg... er... Nick. Eu nem sei como lhe agradecer! - exclamou a governanta chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo.

-Não precisa agradecer. Apenas vá embora. E fique longe do radar do Almirante. - retrucou o soldado também sorrindo.

-Pode deixar! Não se preocupe!

E após dar um terno beijo no rosto de Nick, a jovem governanta saiu correndo do túnel. Ela seguiu o conselho dele e logo chegou na estrada, onde, após meia hora, conseguiu uma carona. Uma mulher que passava pelo local viajando de férias se preocupou ao ver o estado Lilith, que pedia carona sozinha e parecendo assustada. Por isso parou para ela, a levando para longe das proximidades do quartel.

* * *

><p><strong>O Sargento Nick Stokes, eu tirei da série CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, onde ele é o CSI Nick Stokes e meu personagem favorito. E como n poderia deixar de ser, meu Nicky é um cara doce e de bom coração (bem diferente do McKeen, claro!). E nessa fic, foi o anjo da guarda da Lilith. Rsss!<strong>

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	18. Anjo da Guarda

**Bem, como eu prometi, aqui está o capítulo 18, que aliás, está bem mais emocionante e excitante que o anterior! Espero que gostem! Rsss!**

* * *

><p>Todos estavam a caminho do departamento de polícia. Dean e Cas iam no Impala seguindo a viatura, já Uriel estava entre os dois carros, mas era levado por um amigo, pois estava machucado demais para dirigir. Sam havia ficado na casa de um colega de escola, pois uma delegacia não é ambiente para uma criança. Preocupado, o jovem Novak tirou seu celular do bolso e fez uma ligação enquanto seu companheiro dirigia. No outro lado da linha, uma voz familiar atendeu:<p>

-Oi, filho. Está tudo bem?

-Não, pai. Estamos com problemas. Se o senhor descobriu algo sobre Uriel, é melhor falar agora.

-O que houve? Ele te machucou? - indagou Adam preocupado.

-Não. Ele me assediou de novo, em público. Dean acabou vendo e deu uma surra nele. Agora estamos indo para o departamento de polícia porque o delegado quer ouvir a todos.

-Mas que desgraçado! Ele é pior do que eu imaginava! Te assediar em público! E diante do seu namorado? - esbravejou o advogado furioso.

-Pai, por favor, me diga algo que eu possa usar contra ele, senão ele vai registrar uma queixa contra o Dean. Todos viram a surra, mas ninguém viu o assédio. E eu não tenho provas disso. É a minha palavra contra a dele! E se Dean for preso...

-A verdadeira identidade dele será descoberta. Eu sei. - completou Novak. - Mas não se preocupe, filho. Eu tenho algo que você possa usar sim.

-Ótimo! E o que é?

Minutos depois, o moreno desligava o celular. Sem poder se conter após ter ouvido a conversa, o loiro perguntou irritado:

-Então você contou a seu pai o que o filho da puta do Uriel estava fazendo contigo e não falou para mim?

-Desculpe, Deanno. Quando telefonei para ele por causa do McFly, ele notou que isso não era a única coisa que estava me aborrecendo. Então insistiu para eu falar. Quando eu expliquei o que estava acontecendo, ele prometeu que investigaria o Uriel também.

-E porque você não me disse nada?

-Não é óbvio? Eu só quis evitar o que aconteceu agora a pouco. Conheço você muito bem, Deanno. Sabia que você daria uma surra nele se soubesse de tudo. Eu não queria te causar problemas. Nós já temos o suficiente com McFly e seu pai. - explicou Castiel com um ar triste e abaixando a cabeça.

-Ei, você nunca me causa problemas! Pelo contrário, você me faz esquecer deles. Só queria que tivesse me contado, Cas. Eu tinha o direito de saber.

-Eu prometo que nunca mais te esconderei nada, amor. - retrucou o moreno com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios.

-Confio em você, anjinho. Mas o que seu pai te falou sobre Uriel?

Minutos depois, o grupo chegava no departamento de polícia. Rapidamente, Castiel se aproximou de Uriel, puxou seu braço esquerdo e sussurrou:

-Se você registrar queixa contra o Mike ou voltar a me assediar, eu vou ter uma longa conversa com o delegado sobre o tempo que você morou em Santa Bárbara.

O negro encarou o moreno assustado. Apesar de seus olhos estarem extremamente roxos e inchados, dava para notar a surpresa e o medo estampado neles. Com um sorriso vitorioso, Castiel se afastou dele e voltou para perto de Dean, que passava por eles naquele momento. Ele abraçou o companheiro, que olhou Uriel com a mesma expressão que o jovem Novak exibia em seu rosto, e o casal seguiu para dentro do departamento deixando para trás um Uriel estupefato e apavorado.

Derek, o amigo que lhe deu carona, se aproximou dele e, sem entender nada, questionou:

-O que o viadinho disse?

-Nada. Só bobagens. - respondeu o negro seguindo seu caminho.

Logo todos estavam dentro da sala do delegado. Três cadeiras estavam colocadas diante da mesa dele. Do lado esquerdo dele sentou Castiel, do direito estava Uriel e no meio se colocou Dean para evitar que seu anjo ficasse perto do agressor. Então, o delegado começou a falar:

-Bem, quem vai ser o primeiro a falar?

-Eu queria começar, delegado. - se voluntariou o negro.

-Está bem. Comece.

-Jimmy disse a verdade. Eu assediei ele. Mereci a surra que Mike me deu, por isso eu não vou registrar queixa contra ele.

-Que? É sério isso? - indagou o delegado muito surpreso.

-Sim, é sério. Mike só estava defendendo o namorado.

-Bem, e o senhor, Sr. Johnson, vai registrar queixa contra o Sr. Monroe?

-Dessa vez não. Já que ele confessou, eu serei benevolente. Mas se me importunar de novo, Uriel, eu voltarei aqui e registrarei a queixa. - respondeu Castiel calmamente.

-E você, Sr. Ross, alguma coisa a dizer?

-Só uma: se esse imbecil deixar o meu companheiro em paz, então não haverá problema nenhum. Vamos todos conviver em perfeita harmonia. - retrucou Dean levemente sorridente.

-Nossa! As coisas se resolveram bem mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Se é assim, estão todos dispensados.

Os três homens deixaram o lugar em silêncio, mas Dean e Cas, que andavam de mãos dadas, não conseguiam disfarçar a felicidade que sentiam por terem conseguido resolver mais esse problema. De noite, os dois estavam sentados e abraçados em sua cama conversando. Eles não conseguiam acreditar que tinham conseguido se livrar de mais um problema. Felizes, comentavam entre um carinho e outro:

-Amor, seu pai é incrível! Graças a ele resolvemos dois grandes problemas em nossas vidas!

-Pois é, eu devo muito a ele. Não poderia desejar um pai melhor! - exclamou o moreno cheio de orgulho.

-Eu queria que meu pai fosse assim. - falou o Winchester com um ar triste.

-Ei, não fica assim. Um dia seu pai vai nos aceitar. Você vai ver. - devolveu o jovem Novak enquanto acariciava o rosto namorado.

-Eu duvido muito, mas vamos esquecer o meu pai. Agora eu tenho que te agradecer como se deve por ter livrado a minha cara hoje. - respondeu o loiro agora com uma expressão e uma voz cheias de malícia.

-E como você vai me agradecer? - indagou o filho de Adam com um sorriso igualmente maroto no rosto.

-Você já vai saber!

Rapidamente, o loiro se levantou da cama e deixou o quarto, voltando minutos depois com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças na mão. O moreno se surpreendeu e falou:

-Deanno, que onde saiu essa garrafa?

-Bem, eu andei economizando e a comprei para o Natal, mas você fez por merecer, então vamos usá-la agora. - respondeu o Winchester com um sorriso maroto nos lábios enquanto se aproximava do companheiro.

-E onde você a escondeu que eu não vi?

-Bem, até hoje ela estava na estante da sala atrás dos nossos livros, mas depois que voltamos da delegacia, eu a transferi para a geladeira, estrategicamente colocada atrás das frutas.

-Hummm... bem esperto! - exclamou Castiel já a centímetros de Dean. - mas tem certeza que não quer mesmo deixar essa garrafa para o Natal?

-Não, anjinho. Você merece. E ainda faltam 2 meses para o Natal. Ainda podemos economizar para comprarmos outra.

-Adoro quando você me chama assim! - retrucou o jovem Novak com os olhos marejados.

-E eu gosto de te chamar assim, porque você é o meu anjo da guarda, Cas. Mas vamos brindar? - devolveu o mecânico oferecendo uma das taças para o parceiro.

Castiel tomou a taça com um largo sorriso nos lábios enquanto Dean deixou a sua no criado-mudo e abriu a garrafa. Em seguida, ele despejou o líquido vermelho escuro nas duas taças, enchendo primeiro a de seu moreno e colocou a garrafa onde antes estava sua taça. Enfim, eles fizeram o brinde e sorveram suas bebidas com os braços cruzados como se fossem recém-casados. Apaixonado, Dean segurou Castiel pela mão e o conduziu até a cama enquanto dizia:

-Anjo, eu tive uma ideia para deixar essa comemoração mais emocionante.

-Qual? - perguntou o moreno sorrindo.

-Você já vai saber. Antes, vamos tirar esse pijama. - respondeu o loiro colocando as duas taça no criado-mudo e começando a despir o namorado.

Assim que Castiel ficou nu, Dean voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez com mais intensidade, e lentamente o deitou na cama. Com muita dificuldade, ele se afastou novamente de seu amor e pegou sua taça. Encarando o moreno, o Winchester falou:

-Preparado?

-Com você, Deanno? Sempre!

Exibindo um sorriso enorme nos lábios, Dean virou o rosto do parceiro bem para a direita, deixando o pescoço dele bastante exposto e fez o que tanto queria: derramou um pouco de vinho tinto na pele daquele lugar. Castiel gemeu ao sentir o contato do líquido gélido com seu corpo. Era muito frio, seus pelos arrepiaram e a sensação aumentou quando sentiu a boca quente e a língua fervente do loiro o chupando como se não houvesse amanhã.

O choque térmico deixou o moreno extremamente excitado e seu membro endureceu em fração de segundos. Já, Dean enlouquecia com o gosto de seu anjo misturado ao do vinho em sua boca. Ele chegou a conclusão que não havia combinação melhor. Se normalmente aquele pescoço já o tirava do sério, naquele momento ele sentia que estava perdendo a sanidade.

A intensidade dos chupões foi aumentando e logo eles viraram mordidas cuidadosas, pois ele também não queria machucar seu anjo. Mas Dean estava usando todas as suas forças para não feri-lo. Castiel ficava cada vez mais duro e começava a achar que poderia gozar só com aquela carícia. Entre beijos, chupões e mordidas o loiro sussurrava:

-Cass... você é tão gostoso!

-Deaaannn! - era a única coisa que o jovem Novak conseguia dizer.

Finalmente, Dean deixou o pescoço de Castiel, mas atacou seus mamilos com a mesma voracidade enquanto jogava vinho neles. Ele sugou, chupou, mordiscou até eles ficarem bastante vermelhos e duros. Louco de tesão, o moreno se contorcia embaixo do amante.

E assim o Winchester continuou jogando vinho em cada pedaço de pele de seu anjo até que não restou nenhuma parte do corpo limpa. Então, Dean respirou fundo e se levantou da cama para se despir. Logo depois, ele agarrou seu homem pela cintura e o beijou lascivamente ao mesmo tempo em que o fazia ficar de pé e o levava até perto da cabeceira. Com muita força de vontade, ele se afastou daqueles lábios viciantes e encarou seu amor.

Ele nunca o tinha visto tão lindo. Castiel tinha os cabelos bagunçados, respirava com dificuldade, suas pupilas estavam extremamente dilatadas e seus olhos muito escuros, seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados como se fossem uma deliciosa maçã e sua pele exalava um cheiro inebriante que nada mais era que o odor de vinho misturado com o do próprio Novak. Dean sorriu e, após aproximar seu rosto dos ouvidos de seu amor, murmurou alguma coisa. Com um sorriso malicioso, Castiel se afastou dele e ficou de joelhos na cama, com as pernas bem abertas e as mãos apoiadas na cabeceira. O loiro se colocou bem atrás dele, pegou mais uma vez a garrafa de vinho e jogou o resto que ainda tinha da bebida em três de seus dedos.

Controlando a ansiedade, ele começou a preparar seu anjo inserindo primeiro um dígito dentro dele e o movimentando com lentidão. Depois, o Winchester repetiu o mesmo procedimento com os outros dois dedos, acabando com os três dedos dentro dele. Dean remexia os dígitos fazendo um movimento circular e de vai e volta com a intenção de alargar aquela entrada que tanto desejava. Castiel, por sua vez, estava ensandecido de tesão e rebolava loucamente nos dedos do namorado, que tentava manter o controle diante da cena.

No entanto, ele não conseguiu se manter são por muito tempo. Seu membro estava tão duro que doía e ver seu amor se remexer daquele jeito não ajudava nada. Desesperado para estar logo dentro daquele corpo quente e acolhedor, ele tirou seus dedos e o penetrou de uma só vez. Castiel gemeu com um misto de dor e prazer e para tentar fazê-lo relaxar, o loiro começou a masturbá-lo e voltou a chupar seu pescoço.

Lentamente, ele estocava seu namorado sentindo como ele era delicioso. Dean podia dizer com 100% de certeza que mulher alguma havia conseguido deixá-lo naquele grau de excitação em que ele estava naquele momento. Só seu anjo era capaz disso. E foi a voz dele que o tirou de seus devaneios. Com dificuldade, ele gemia e sussurrava:

-Mais, Deanno! Eu preciso de mais, por favor!

-Como quiser, meu anjinho! - ele respondeu com esforço.

Imediatamente, Dean aumentou a velocidade e a força das investidas, fazendo Castiel gemer mais alto. Ele mordeu novamente aquele pescoço tentador por desejo e para conter seus gemidos, pois ele estava tão excitado que acabaria acordando Sam. Mas as estocadas foram ficando tão violentas que Castiel começou a gritar seu nome com toda a força que seus pulmões permitiam naquele momento. Então, o loiro puxou seu rosto para o lado e o beijou avidamente.

A perfeição se fez quando os dois apaixonados chegaram ao clímax simultaneamente. Ambos gozaram como nunca. O sêmen de Dean inundou o interior de Castiel e o dele lambuzou a cabeceira e os lençóis. Então, eles caíram na cama, exaustos e extremamente felizes. O moreno se aninhou no peito do loiro e ambos dormiram profundamente.

* * *

><p><strong>A ideia do vinho saiu de uma conversa com a minha amiga Linn Krushnic, que mais uma vez me me inspirou. Sem ela, muitas das minhas fics estariam paradas até hoje. Obrigada, Linita! *-*<strong>

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	19. Por Trás da Máscara

**Bem, resolvi escrever e postar esse capítulo hoje porque eu vou baixar o fim de semana na praia e não poderei levar meu notebook. Só levarei o tablet e dele n dá para postar. Enfim, espero que vocês gostem.**

* * *

><p>Lá estava ele naquele lugar novamente. A grama, as árvores, o vento frio e delicioso. Tudo era familiar para aquele homem. Metros à frente, ela o esperava como sempre. Cabelos loiros e compridos, metade presa no alto da cabeça e o resto caindo pelas costas. No corpo, um vestido amarelo de alças que terminava nos joelhos e era um pouco rodado. Nos pés, uma sapatilha branca. No rosto, uma maquiagem leve que dava a ela um ar doce. Ela estava sentada em uma toalha de mesa grande e tinha diante de si um banquete para dois. Ele caminhou até a loira e parou a centímetros do tecido. Ela o recebeu com um largo sorriso e falou:<p>

-Estava te esperando, Johnny!

-Pensei que não a veria tão cedo. Na última vez você estava tão zangada! - exclamou o homem sorrindo e se sentando diante dela.

-E como não poderia estar? Você está destruindo a vida dos nossos filhos! Deixe-os em paz, Johnny, por favor! Pare de procurá-los! - implorou a mulher com os olhos marejados.

-NUNCA! Sam ainda é uma criança e Dean tem que ser punido pela desobediência dele! E ainda tem aquele viadinho que o aliciou!

-Não fale assim! Dean e Castiel cuidam do Sam muito bem! E Dean não merece ser punido! E pare de se referir ao Castiel desse jeito! Ele é o companheiro do nosso filho! Eles se amam, Johnny! Entenda isso de uma vez! - retrucou ela começando a se exaltar.

-Como eu poderia entender que meu filho ama um homem? Isso é nojento, Mary!

-Nojento porque? Castiel é humano como nós dois. Ele é um menino doce, determinado, inteligente e, acima de tudo, ama o nosso filho. E tem sido um bom cunhado para o Sammy. O que nós poderíamos querer mais?

-Ele é homem, Mary! Homem como o nosso filho! Aliás, como o nosso filho não, porque ele não passa da porra de um gay!

-Dean é gay também, John!

-NÃO DIGA ISSO! Meu filho não é gay! Nenhum dos meus filhos é um maricas!

-O que houve com você, Johnny? Cadê aquele homem doce e carinhoso por quem me apaixonei? - indagou Mary chorando.

-Morreu com você! Virou cinzas naquele maldito incêndio junto com você! - exclamou o militar com os olhos marejados e um tom de voz cheio de raiva ao mesmo tempo.

-Amor, sabe porque eu ainda não fui para a luz? Sabe porque eu ainda não segui meu caminho e sempre te trago aqui para o lugar onde a gente costumava namorar?

-Por causa dos meninos. Você só vai quando tiver a certeza que eles estão bem.

-Se você não percebeu, amor, eles estão muito bem. Eu continuo aqui por você. Porque você, mesmo depois de 12 anos, continua preso àquele incêndio. Você ainda está lá, John. Nunca saiu dele. E eu fiquei para te ajudar a sair de lá. Mas vejo que estou fracassando, pois a cada dia que passa, você fica mais e mais preso nele. Tão preso que não enxerga as coisas à sua volta. Tão preso que transformou nossos filhos em seus soldados e se recusou a ver o grande amor que estava ao seu lado e que agora podia estar te fazendo o mais feliz dos homens!

-CHEGA, MARY! Eu não vou parar de procurar nossos filhos e não vou me envolver com a Lilith! Se é por isso que você continua aqui, então pode ir embora! Vá para a sua luz e me deixe em paz! - esbravejou o Winchester enquanto se levantava e se afastava da falecida esposa.

-Não faça isso! Eu amo você e amo nossos filhos! Eu só quero que vocês sejam muito felizes! Mas para isso você tem que deixar os meninos em paz e parar de lutar contra o amor que sente pela Lily! Porque você a ama, Johnny, admita isso pelo menos para você mesmo! - devolveu ela abraçando o marido com força pelas costas, com as mãos espalmadas em seu peito e apoiando o queixo no ombro esquerdo dele.

-Eu não amo... - respondeu ele com a cabeça baixa e já fraquejando.

-Ama sim, Johnny. Mas desde que eu morri, você se tornou especialista em afastar as pessoas que te amam de você. Primeiro as crianças, agora a Lily. Aliás, você nunca permitiu que a Lily se aproximasse. Sabia que ela te ama desde que vocês se conheceram? E a única razão dela ter se mantido longe era eu, a nossa amizade e o respeito que ela tinha por mim. Após a minha morte, ela resolveu respeitar seu luto e depois, bem, depois ela viu o Almirante em tempo integral que você estava se tornando e não queria alguém assim na vida dela. Então se dedicou apenas aos meninos. Porque eles precisavam ser cuidados e protegidos de você.

-E porque eles tinham que ser protegidos de mim? Eu sou o pai deles e só queria transformá-los em homens!

-Eles ainda eram crianças, John! E você os tratava como se fossem soldados. Isso não é jeito de criar um filho! Eu sou muito grata à Lily por tudo que ela fez por eles. Só queria que você também fosse. Só queria que você enxergasse a mulher maravilhosa que ela é e parasse de lutar contra o que sente. Eu já morri, John. E a Lily está viva e completamente apaixonada por você! Reconstrua a sua vida por favor! E deixe nosso filho ser feliz com o garoto que ele ama.

-NUNCA! Filho meu tem que ser homem e gostar de mulher! E porque está me dizendo essas coisas? Eu já disse, se quiser ir embora, fique à vontade! Eu não estou te prendendo aqui! - vociferou o moreno enquanto se virava para Mary.

-Eu nunca disse isso! Eu vou ficar até você estar bem, Johnny! E não estou fazendo isso por obrigação, mas por amor. Porque eu nunca deixei de te amar! - exclamou a ex senhora Winchester segurando o rosto dele.

-Eu também! Ainda te amo, Mary! E sinto tanto a sua falta! E é exatamente por isso que eu não... que eu não posso... -respondeu John entre lágrimas.

-Se envolver com a Mary? - completou a loira.

-Sim... como eu posso fazer isso se eu ainda te amo? Mary, você ainda é a minha mulher! - explicou ele também envolvendo o rosto dela com as mãos.

-Não sou mais, Johnny. Deixei de ser a 12 anos. E não é errado você reconstruir sua vida, ainda mais com alguém que te ama tanto como a Lily.

-É errado sim! Você ainda está muito presente na minha vida!

-Seus sonhos são a única parte da sua vida onde eu ainda estou presente. Eu estou morta, Johnny, encare isso por favor! Você precisa seguir a sua vida!

-Porque isso tinha que acontecer, Mary? Nós estávamos tão felizes! Éramos a família perfeita!

-É a vida, amor. A vida quis assim. Mas você tem que seguir em frente. E tem que parar de descontar a sua dor nos meninos. - ela disse enquanto acariciava o rosto do militar.

-Eu sei que eu errei com eles! Eu sei que fui Almirante quando devia ter sido pai, mas Dean não tinha o direito de levar o Sammy embora para viver com aquele garoto. Não há um só segundo em que eu não pense neles, em que eu não me preocupe com eles! Meu Deus, Dean e o Novak nem concluíram a escola! Que tipo de emprego devem ter arrumado? Que tipo de vida eles devem estar dando para o Sammy?

-Uma vida boa e feliz. Eles estão bem, eu te garanto. Fique tranquilo, Johnny.

-Eu não consigo, Mary. Eu não consigo. Eu só vou me acalmar quando meus garotos estiverem comigo.

-Então deixe Dean viver o grande amor dele em paz e ele voltará para você!

-Eu já disse que não! Eu não aceito ter filhos gays e nunca vou aceitar!

-Um dia você vai sim, Johnny. Até lá, eu estarei aqui. Nunca se esqueça disso. - disse Mary dando um caloroso beijo no marido logo depois.

Na cama de seu quarto no quartel, John acordou sobressaltado. Todo o sonho com Mary voltou à sua cabeça. Ela sempre aparecia neles exatamente no mesmo lugar e tentava mudar a relação dele com os filhos do casal e fazê-lo aceitar seu amor por Lilith. Ele não gostava que ela tentasse convencê-lo a tratar os meninos de outra forma, nem que ficasse jogando ele para a governanta, mas amava ter a mulher por perto. O Almirante sentia mudas saudades de Mary e tê-la por perto, ainda que só em seus sonhos, era muito bom. Mas aquele encontro tinha sido diferente dos outros. Esse foi mais intenso. John Winchester nunca tinha se sentido tão exposto. Ainda agoniado, ele se levantou da cama e despejou a água de uma jarra que estava em seu criado-mudo no copo que estava ao lado dela e bebeu o líquido de uma vez em quanto pensava que havia chegado a hora de falar com Lilith novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	20. Um Vislumbre do Futuro

**Bem, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos os leitores por ter demorado tanto para atualizar essa fic. Acontece que eu estou meio perdida nela, não sei para onde ir. Mas tive essa ideia e resolvi escrevê-la e postá-la. Espero que gostem. Prometo não demorar tanto para atualizá-la novamente.**

**Ah! Enfim chegamos ao capítulo 20! Nenhuma das minhas longfics chegou tão longe até agora! Rsss!**

* * *

><p>-Boa pegada, campeão!<p>

Dean jogava futebol americano com seu filho, Jimmy, e o elogiava por ele ter pego a bola que tinha acabado de jogar. A resposta foi imediata:

-Obrigado, papai! - exclamou o menino de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes.

-Garotos, está na hora do lanche! Vamos fazer o nosso piquenique! - exclamou Castiel carregando uma bandeja cheia de comida acompanhado de uma bela garotinha de cabelos loiros compridos e grandes olhos azuis.

-Vamos comer, papai Dean! Eu estou morrendo de fome, mas o papai Cas disse que nós só poderíamos comer juntos! - exclamou a menina com um olhar triste e fazendo um bico com os lábios rachados.

-OPA! Chegou quem estava faltando! - falou o Winchester com um belo sorriso indo na direção de seu anjo e da filha. Jimmy ia logo atrás dele. - Bem, filha minha não passa fome! Vamos logo começar a festa! - concluiu o loiro esfregando as mãos com um largo sorriso no rosto.

A pequena família logo de sentou no meio do espaçoso jardim da mansão em que moravam e comeram animadamente. Quando tudo acabou, as crianças foram brincar juntas, enquanto o casal se sentou sob uma árvore, a preferida deles, e começou a namorar, exatamente como faziam no jardim do Dallas High School:

-Quem diria, há 15 anos atrás, que nós terminaríamos assim, não é anjo? - indagou o loiro enlaçando a cintura do agora marido.

-Pois é. Nós passamos por tantas dificuldades! Mas finalmente conseguimos ficar juntos em paz e nos casarmos! - concordou o moreno sorrindo e abraçando o pescoço do companheiro.

-E formamos uma nova família, a família Novak Winchester! E isso graças ao coração enorme e a sua ideia de ambos adotarmos o sobrenome do outro, apesar de tudo o que meu pai fez. - completou Dean com gratidão.

-Seu pai não era o único Winchester, Deanno. Você também era, o Sammy e sua mãe também. E vocês fazem jus ao sobrenome. Tanto é que nós demos o nome de sua mãe para a nossa filha.

-Mas a ideia foi sua. E aliás, eu amei. Sério. Nunca havia chorado tanto desde que meu pai me chantageou para nos separar.

-Eu sei. Mas sua mãe mereceu a homenagem. E depois, você escolheu o nome do Jimmy. Gostou do meu falso nome, não foi? - indagou o moreno zombeteiramente.

-É, achei um nome bonito. E combinou com ele. Aliás, foi sorte nossa termos encontrado 2 garotas parecidas conosco para fazerem barriga de aluguel na segunda clínica de inseminação artificial que procuramos.

-Verdade. Quando procuramos aquela a clínica, há 10 anos, estávamos quase desistindo disso e fazendo uma adoção...

-Mas aí achamos a garota certa para conceber o Jimmy comigo. Ela era a sua cara! - completou o Winchester sorrindo.

-Mas 2 anos depois quando voltamos lá querendo ter uma menina, foi muito mais fácil. De cara achamos uma garota parecida contigo para ser inseminada com o meu sêmen. - continuou Castiel.

-Aí veio a Mary. E o que eu mais gostei nela é que ela nasceu com os seus lindos olhos azuis que eu tanto amo! - exclamou o loiro sorridente.

-Bobo! -devolveu o moreno com lágrimas nos olhos!

-Bobo sim, de amor por você, meu anjo!

-Eu também de amo, meu marido! - respondeu Castiel apertando o enlace no pescoço do outro e o beijando com paixão. Dean correspondeu à altura, abraçando a cintura do esposo com mais força.

-E agora nós somos um casal feliz! Somos Castiel Andrew Novak Winchester e Dean Campbell Novak Winchester, pais de James Steven Novak Winchester e Mary Ann Novak Winchester! - prosseguiu Castiel após partir o beijo.

-E tudo isso graças ao Estado de New York que permitiu que nós nos casássemos, já aqui no Texas o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo não era autorizado por lei na época. - concluiu Dean muito feliz afundando o rosto no pescoço que, mesmo depois de 15 anos, ainda o enlouquecia.

-Mas e o Sammy? Quando ele vem nos visitar de novo?

-Bem, ele agora tá concentrado em cuidar do escritório que nós o ajudamos a montar. Ele ainda é um advogado novato no meio, então está batalhando bastante para conseguir seu espaço e respeito. E ainda tem a Jessica. Eles estão namorando só há alguns meses, então quando tem um tempinho livre, ele fica com ela. O que aliás, é de se esperar. Até porque, quando nós temos uma folga da Winchester-Novak ficamos juntinhos, não é? - explicou Dean com um sorriso maroto após levantar a cabeça.

-Claro! Nós estamos sempre juntos! Aliás, quem diria que nós acabaríamos montando uma concessionária e que ela ia fazer sucesso, hein, Deanno?

-Pois é! Mas o capital que seu pai nos emprestou foi crucial para isso! Se não fosse ele...

-Nós não teríamos saído da estaca zero. A verdade, é que devemos muito ao meu pai. - completou o moreno encarando os olhos verdes que tanto amava.

-E como! Seu pai foi um alicerce e tanto nas nossas vidas! Nós já pagamos o que ele nos emprestou faz tempo, mas sempre estaremos em dívida com ele. - concordou o loiro.

-É, ele esteve do nosso lado todas as vezes que precisamos. Seremos sempre gratos a ele.

-Mas sabe qual é a maior dívida que eu tenho com ele e que com certeza nunca conseguirei pagar? - indagou o Winchester com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Não. Qual? - retrucou o Novak curioso.

-É que ele me deu algo que eu jamais conseguirei pagar, anjo. Ele me deu o bem mais precioso dele, que agora é também o meu bem mais precioso junto com Mary e Jimmy.

-É? E o que seria esse bem tão precioso? - perguntou Castiel rindo marotamente.

-Você não sabe? - perguntou Dean mantendo a malícia no olhar e no sorriso.

-Não faço a mínima ideia! - exclamou o moreno com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

-É a Jane, aquela secretária dele que ele mandou para a concessionária! - Dean respondeu com um sorriso safado.

-Dean! - Castiel se exaltou dando um leve tapa no ombro do marido enquanto ria.

-Claro que é você, bobinho! Adam me deu você e eu sempre serei grato por isso, anjo. Essa é uma dívida que eu jamais poderei pagar para ele! - o loiro respondeu com um sorriso doce e um brilho no olhar.

-Ah, Deanno! Não fala assim senão eu vou começar a chorar feito uma garota! - replicou o moreno tentando conter as lágrimas que já estavam em seus olhos.

-Então, chora, anjo. Você fica lindo de qualquer jeito mesmo!

-Mas eu não quero chorar!

-Então o que você quer?

-Bem, já que você não poderá pagar essa dívida para o meu pai, então pague para mim que ficará tudo certo. - retrucou o Novak com malícia.

-Ah, é? E qual será a forma de pagamento? - questionou o Winchester igualmente maroto.

-Depois eu digo. Agora o que você precisa saber é que serão inúmeras prestações.

-Isso não é problema.

O casal sorriu e se abraçou colando suas testas. Eles ficaram assim por alguns segundos. Então os gritos das crianças chamou a atenção deles:

-Papai, vamos tomar banho de piscina! - pediu Mary saltitando em expectativa.

-Vamos por favor! Tá fazendo muito calor! - endossou Jimmy tão ansioso quanto a irmã.

-Bem, eu acho uma ótima ideia. E você, Deanno? - perguntou Castiel encarando o marido.

-Concordo plenamente, anjo!

O casal se levantou e correu para perto dos filhos, os levando para dentro de casa em seguida. Logo, eles voltaram vestidos com suas roupas de banho e mergulharam na espaçosa piscina da mansão, onde a família se divertiu unida por um bom tempo.

Dean despertou em sua cama deitado de lado para ela e diante de seu amor, que estava na mesma posição e também abria os olhos. Eles sorriam um para o outro e falaram simultaneamente:

-Eu sonhei com você!

-Eu sonhei com você!

-Que? - indagou o loiro surpreso.

-Você também sonhou comigo? - perguntou o moreno igualmente admirado.

-Sonhei! Você quer falar o seu primeiro?

-Se você não se importar...

-Então fale! Estou ansioso para ouvir!

-Bem, haviam se passado 15 anos no meu sonho. Nós estávamos casados e tínhamos 2 filhos chamados... - começou o moreno sorridente.

-Jimmy e Mary. - completou o Winchester chocado.

-Como você sabia? - questionou o Novak com os olhos arregalados?

-Porque esse foi o meu sonho! Nós morávamos em uma mansão enorme com piscina e éramos sócios em...

-Uma concessionária. E Sammy era advogado e namorava uma garota chama...

-Jessica.

-Minha nossa! Deanno, nós tivemos o mesmo sonho! - exclamou o moreno chocado.

-Não é possível, Cas! Isso não existe! Vamos detalhar nossos sonhos para ver se tem alguma diferença. Porque alguma coisa de diferente eles têm que ter!

-Está bem!

Os dois rapazes narraram seus sonhos em detalhes um para o outro e constataram o óbvio: eles eram idênticos. Não havia a mínima diferença. Diante disso, Castiel chegou a uma conclusão:

-Deanno, e se isso não foi um sonho?

-Como assim, anjo? Você está querendo dizer que isso foi...

-Um vislumbre do futuro! - completou Castiel sorridente.

-Cas, nós não somos videntes! E eu nem sei se vidência realmente existe!

-Então como você explica isso, amor?

-Eu simplesmente não explico.

Mal acabou de falar e o Winchester levou uma das mãos à testa com uma expressão de choque no rosto. Preocupado, Castiel perguntou:

-O que houve, amor?

-Cas, eu senti um beijo no rosto! Exatamente como o que minha mãe me dava quando eu era criança! Eu sinto a presença dela aqui, anjo! Ela está aqui com a gente!

-Agora você acredita que não foi só um sonho? - indagou o moreno sorrindo.

-Sim, anjo. Agora eu acredito. Deve ter sido ela que nos mostrou para que nós soubéssemos que vai ficar tudo bem.

-É o que eu acho também.

-Mas não vamos contar ao Sammy tá? Ele pode ficar impressionado.

-Como você quiser, Deanno.

Os garotos se abraçaram e, sem conseguirem dormir, resolveram namorar pelo resto da noite, mas sem sexo. Apenas beijos, abraços e muito carinho. Em um canto do quarto, Mary observava tudo sorridente.

-É isso mesmo, meu anjinho. Tudo vai ficar bem.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


End file.
